Shifter Mates
by DestinChild
Summary: Steve first met the Williams clan when they transferred to Hawaii. Shifters were few and far between and now three had transferred to his school. What was he to do when he finds himself attracted to one and she to him? Teens to adults. Steve/OFC
1. Shifters

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

**This idea came to me and wouldn't leave. Let me know what you think. For hose who have been following my Star Crossed Misunderstandings story, you'll be happy to hear that Vicki is here as well. :D**

They said it was a gift, being a shifter, passed from parents to their children. A wonderful gift that allowed a select few people to see a side of the world that most could only dream of. They had enhanced senses and brilliant minds that made it easy for them to excel in whatever career they chose. Of course, that was as long as that career was either in the armed services or chosen by the armed services.

A little known fact to people who did not possess the gift to shift was that those that could were immediately documented after their birth and upon their 15th birthday they began training. They were strongly encouraged to serve and if they did not then another career that could use their skills was suggested. To the outside world shifters were given many liberties and freedoms that normal Homo sapiens were not granted, but it came at a price.

The three eldest Williams children stared as more movers entered their house and packed up their stuff. Wave after wave of people were coming in and out carrying labeled boxes and suitcases and all their prized belongings. This had all started four weeks ago when the Williams parents, both enlisted shifters, were reassigned from Newark, New Jersey to Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. Their new jobs were to train newly enlisted shifters.

"This blows," yelled Danny, the eldest Williams child and twin brother to Vicki.

"Ranting about it isn't going to change anything Dan. Besides we're moving to Hawaii. Plenty of sun, gorgeous people, places to run, places to hunt," said Vicki patiently even as she glared at the movers.

Danny looked over at his sister and watched as her hands flexed. He knew she was trying to keep her own anger in check even as she tried to placate him. Matt looked at his older siblings and then back at their house.

"What about school," asked Matt.

"We start at Kukui High School in a week," said Vicki.

"Stupid pineapple infested hell hole," said Danny.

"Dan," hissed Vicki as she smacked him upside the head.

Danny turned to glare at his sister and return the smack when he saw her point to their youngest siblings who had come to stand next to them. Danny glared some more before muttering a sorry towards the two little ones. Ten year old Anna and seven year old Liam stared up at their siblings looking for a clue as to how to react. They weren't quite sure exactly what was going on.

"Are we going on vacation," asked Anna grabbing onto Danny's hand as movers brought the old, worn, brown leather couch out to a truck.

"People don't bring their couches with them on vacation," sneered Matt.

Vicki delivered a swift smack to the back of his head, like she had to Danny, and although Matt glared like his brother he knew better then to try to hit his sister. His older sister could easily take him down and if she didn't Danny would. They were all fiercely protective of each other, but Danny and Vicki more then everyone, especially of each other. Matt always chalked it up to being a twin thing.

"No babe, we're moving," said Danny with a smile as he looked at his little sister.

"Are we coming back," asked Liam, his lips trembling.

"Oh sweetie. We'll visit, but now we get to live in a new house and explore new places," said Vicki.

"But I likes it here Vicki. I don't wants to go," said Liam with a sniffle.

Vicki picked her brother up and held him close.

"You'll like it in Hawaii too. There are beaches and volcanoes and sharks," said Vicki knowing her youngest brother would love that last one.

"Sharks? There's sharks," asked Liam happily.

"Yep. And dolphins," said Danny watching as that brought a smile to Anna's face.

"Yay. Lets go," yelled the two youngest Williams children as they wriggled away from their siblings and went in search of their parents.

"What about our training," asked Matt, continuing their conversation from before.

"We'll train at Pearl," said Danny firmly.

"Fun. Hawaii here we come," said Matt glumly.


	2. Wrong Move

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

**For those who have been following my Star Crossed Misunderstandings story, you'll be happy to hear that Vicki is here as well. :D**

**Review dearies**

Steve pulled the jeep into the senior parking lot and parked, watching as Kono came running over. Kono was the cousin of Steve's friend Chin. She was also Steve's sister Mary's best friend.

"Hey Mare. Hi Steve," greeted Kono as she bounced over.

"Hey Kono," said Steve with an indulgent smile as he greeted Chin.

"Hey brah. You ready for the bio test today," asked Chin.

"Oh yeah. Studied all night," replied Steve, letting out a yawn to back up his words.

"Just don't fall asleep before you take it," said Chin with a laugh.

Steve glared, but was then distracted by a roar of engines. A moment later two motorcycles and a moped drove into the parking lot. Everyone stopped and stared for a moment before they started murmuring.

"Thats a Seventy-Two and a Nightster. Both Harleys," said Chin in awe of the black motorcycles.

"And that moped is a tomos streetmate," said Kono.

Steve, Chin, and Mary turned questioning glances toward Kono.

"What? I tried to convince my mother to let me have one," said Kono defensively.

Everyone was wise enough not to comment as they turned back to the three bikes and their leather jacket clad riders. The riders parked right next to each other in one spot and gracefully disembarked. In sync the riders removed their black helmets and squinted as their eyes adjusted to the bright Hawaiian sun.

"Why is everyone staring at us," asked Matt looking around before glancing at his siblings.

Matt mirrored his brother's blank expression, not wanting to let anyone, especially his siblings, know how nervous he was. His two siblings had remembered the last time the family had moved from a base and school to New Jersey. They had been nervous then, but they had had each other. Matt had been too young to remember, but he had his two siblings now to help him out.

"We're the newbies Matt. We're probably the most interesting thing to happen here in a while," said Danny as he unstrapped his backpack from his Nightster.

"Play nice Dan," said Vicki as she grabbed her bag off her Seventy-Two.

"Yes Vic," drawled Danny with a too sweet smile.

Vicki gave him a genuine smile as she playfully pushed her twin. Danny returned the grin and then clapped Matt's shoulder to stop him from glancing around.

"The trick to surviving in a new environment is to never let them see your fear," said Danny.

"This is high school Dan, not the wild," said Vicki.

She looked around and took note of who was staring at them, memorizing each face. There was an intriguing group of four, two boys and two girls, surrounding a jeep. The boys were tall, dark, and handsome with wonderful bone structure.

"Hmm I think I could learn to like it here," said Vicki giving one last glance to the two boys by the jeep.

Danny followed her gaze and let out an almost inhuman growl. He let a hint of teeth show before he turned back to his siblings and started propelling them toward the door. As his jacket sleeve rode up the sun glinted off something around his wrist.

"Oh shit," said Mary.

"What," asked Steve looking away from the newbies to see what was up with his sister.

"He's a shifter," whispered Mary.

Steve, Chin, and Kono gave her shocked looks before turning back to look at the three new arrivals. All their eyes met the identical blue eyes of the Williams children. Even though Mary had whispered Danny, Vicki, and Matt had heard her revelation. They offered predatory smiles, each letting their jackets ride up revealing the silver bracelets they all wore. The same silver bracelets that all shifters were required to wear.

"They all are," said Chin.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off the female shifter. Her blue eyes were intense and her copper hair glinted in the sunlight. She offered him a slightly less predatory smile which he returned. However the blonde with her, who Steve guessed was her brother based off their eyes, bared his teeth and blocked the girl from Steve's view.

"I would look away Steve," warned Chin.

"Why," asked Steve, his eyes never wavering.

"You don't want to get on a shifter's bad side. And the way that blonde is glaring at you, you're on a fast track there," said Kono.

The blonde tilted his head in Kono's direction as if affirming what she said before him and his siblings disappeared inside the school.

Word spread quickly around the school about the three new students, who were all related and all shifters. Speculation about what their main shapes were also made its way around the school, but no one was dumb enough to voice the question within the vicinity of any of the shifters. At lunch time Steve, Chin, Kono, and Mary gathered at their usual table and started exchanging information.

"So, they are the Williamses. The tall brunette is named Matt. He's fifteen like Mary and me and pretty damn smart. The guy is in all advanced classes and apparently he did debate at his last school," said Kono.

"They just arrived from New Jersey along with their parents and two younger siblings," said Mary.

"The blonde is named Danny and the copper haired one is Vicki. They're twins, although I don't know which is older. They are seventeen and they are also in all advanced classes," said Chin.

Everyone looked to Steve for whatever he got.

"Danny apparently is an all star baseball player with a volatile temper," started Steve.

"I wouldn't call it volatile," said a voice over Steve's shoulder.

The four of them jumped and turned to find the three Williams children standing behind them.

"Of course you wouldn't," said Vicki with a smile as she took a seat next to Kono.

Everyone tensed as Danny and Matt followed suit.

"You can stop freaking out. We're not going to hurt you," said Vicki nonchalantly.

"Not yet anyway," added Danny glaring at Steve as he checked Vicki out.

"Dan," warned Vicki.

Danny and Vicki stared at each other, having a silent conversation. Eventually they reached an unspoken agreement and looked around the table.

"Well, you seem to know quite a bit about us. Perhaps you should return the favor," said Danny.

"Mary McGarrett," said Mary thrusting her hand out to shake with all three of the siblings.

"Kono Kalakaua."

"Chin Ho Kelly."

"Steve McGarrett," said Steve with a broad smile for Vicki. The smile faltered when Danny and Matt shook his hand with bruising grips.

"More siblings. Cool," said Matt absently as he grabbed his lunch out of his bag.

He pulled out a large salad and everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"You need to eat more protein Matt," reprimanded Danny as he pulled out a footlong roast beef sandwich.

Vicki pulled out two roast beef sandwiches and handed half of one to Matt who grudgingly took it.

"Why do you have two sandwiches," asked Danny looking down at his one.

"I was feeling hungry," said Vicki with a smile as she began eating.

Danny grumbled as he ate and Vicki rolled her eyes before handing the other half of her second sandwich to him. Danny grinned before ripping the half a sandwich in half again and handing one quarter to Vicki. She shook her head at him, but she couldn't hide her smile as she accepted it.

The four Hawaiians watched the interaction between the twins and felt like they were invisible. The two were in sync with each other and barely needed to open their mouths to communicate. Vicki handed Danny a napkin before he asked for one. Danny then placed an open water in front of Vicki as her hand instinctually reached for a drink. Steve was entranced as the two ate.

"Is there a problem McGarrett," asked Danny breaking Steve out of his trance.

"Are you two always like that," asked Steve.

Chin kicked him under the table. His glare telling Steve that he should not pry. Shifters tended to be private people and Steve could be asking for trouble. Steve however didn't back down.

"Like what," demanded Danny.

"In sync," said Mary, apparently with the same survival instincts as her brother.

"Yeah always," said Matt easily.

Danny and Vicki just stared at him.

"What? Don't say you guys never noticed. You've always been like this. Always knowing what the other needed before they needed it. Anticipating each others moves. Everything," said Matt looking at his siblings.

"We're close, thats all," said Vicki defensively.

Matt quickly averted his eyes and nearly everyone took their cues from him. Vicki's eyes had become a mix of amber and blue, which made Steve stare.

"Wow," whispered Steve.

"What," asked Vicki with a slight growl.

"Your eyes are gorgeous," said Steve who then blushed when he realized how forward he had been.

That brought Vicki up short. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes returning to blue, before responding.

"Thank you."

Danny suppressed the instinctual growl he released every time someone flirted with his sister. He clenched his hands below the table and resisted pulling her away from Steve. He wouldn't let things go too far until he knew more about this McGarrett. If he was a good guy, maybe he and Vicki could be friends.

"What's your primary shape," asked Steve without thinking.

**I need more reviews to know if anyone is reading this. The chapters will get longer if I know people are reading**


	3. Creative Lessons

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

**For those who have been following my Star Crossed Misunderstandings story, you'll be happy to hear that Vicki is here as well. :D**

**Review dearies**

Everyone at the table froze, including Steve. Danny actually let out a growl this time as did Matt. Vicki glared at Steve as she quickly grabbed the remnants of her lunch and left. Matt quickly followed after her. Danny leaned down and stared into Steve's eyes.

"Stay away from my sister or I'll rip you apart," warned Danny in a calm voice, his eyes flashing the same amber blue as Vicki's before he grabbed his bag and left.

"What did you think you were doing brah," demanded Chin grabbing Steve's shoulder and turning him to face him.

"I don't know," said Steve bewildered.

He knew he wasn't supposed to ask. It was considered rude and intrusive to ask a shifter what their primary shape was, it was private, and here he had done it to a girl he had just met.

"You're lucky they didn't beat you bro. And you know that they could," whispered Mary furiously.

Steve knew. Shifters were allowed more lenience then normal people under certain circumstances. Asking a shifter a question about their shapes was one of those circumstances.

"Oh shit. What do I do," asked Steve looking at his friends and sister.

"I suggest you stay away from Vicki and give her brothers a wide berth. Especially Danny," warned Kono.

Steve knew he should take their advice, but he couldn't. He was drawn to Vicki. Also he knew he owed her a rather large apology. As the rest of the day passed Steve tried to find Vicki and apologize, but anytime he caught sight of her or had a class with her, one of her brothers was with her. Steve waited in the parking lot for Vicki, but she didn't come out.

"Come on Steve. Leave them alone," said Mary as she hopped into the jeep.

"I want to apologize to her," said Steve as he looked around.

"Her brothers will hurt you before you can get near to her."

"She deserves an apology," argued Steve.

"I completely agree," said a voice behind Steve.

Steve whirled around and came face to face with Matt Williams. He took an instinctual step back, out of reach of the shifter.

"I won't hurt you. Unless you hurt my family in which case all bets are off. Thats not why I'm here though. Despite your lack of manners my sister has found it in her to forgive you. Consider yourself lucky," said Matt in a bored tone.

Steve grinned.

"Thank you. Thats awesome. You guys want to join us again for lunch tomorrow," asked Steve still smiling.

"No," said Matt turning to leave.

"Wait," called Steve just stopping himself from grabbing Matt.

"I thought everything was okay now?"

"I said she forgave you. That doesn't mean we are going to let you near her."

"Come on man. I said I was sorry. It just slipped out. I swear I will never mention it again," promised Steve.

"Oh I know you won't. Of that I have no doubt," said Matt.

"Please give me another chance."

Matt stared at Steve.

"Just friends," added Steve.

"I'll ask," said Matt finally.

Steve let out a sigh and didn't stop Matt as he walked away. As they were talking Vicki and Danny had come out and already had their helmets on and were waiting on their motorcycles for Matt. Matt quickly put on his helmet and got on his moped. All three engines roared as the Williams left.

"How was school today," asked Mrs. Williams as everyone sat down to dinner that night.

"It was great. My class was working on marine animals," said Anna with a grin.

"Did you guys do dolphins," asked Mr. Williams.

"Yep. It was so cool," replied Anna.

"We did letters," said Liam with a pout.

The elder Williams' tried to hide their grins.

"Well I'm sure your class will get to animals too. How bout you three," asked Mrs. Williams looking at her eldest children.

"Classes were ok. We were ahead of them back in Jersey so its review for now," said Vicki.

"Danny almost beat some guy up," said Matt offhandedly,

"Excuse me," demanded .

"Thanks Matty," muttered Danny.

"Daniel," warned Mrs. Williams.

"He asked Vic what her main shape was," said Danny with a growl, still clearly angry.

"He did what," yelled Mr. Williams.

"Anna, Liam its time for bed. Go get ready. We'll be up to tuck you in, in a bit," said Mrs. Williams calmly.

Anna and Liam saw their father was angry about something and didn't argue as they went up to their room.

"He asked you what your primary shape was," asked Mr. Williams in an unnaturally calm voice.

"Yes daddy, but I don't think he meant to and he apologized for asking," said Vicki.

"What do you mean he didn't mean to," asked Mrs. Williams trying to keep her own temper in check.

Asking a shifter such a personal question was a big no no. She had half a mind to let her husband and two eldest sons deal with the boy who had dared ask her daughter such a question.

"Exactly that. He seemed just as surprised by the question as the rest of us," stated Vicki.

"But he asked it," said Mr. Williams, allowing some of his confusion to show.

"I think he just asked without thinking first," added Matt.

"Thank you. It was an accident. I would bet anything that none of them have ever met a shifter before, much less three," defended Vicki.

"What them," asked Mrs. Williams.

"Steve, his sister, and their friends," said Danny.

"Was Steve the one who asked?"

"Yes sir," mumbled Vicki.

"What's his last name," asked Mr. Williams preparing to stand up.

Vicki's head snapped up.

"Oh come on dad. What are you going to do? It was an accident," begged Vicki.

"His last name," ordered Mr. Williams.

"McGarrett," answered Vicki, not daring to defy her father's orders.

"Thank you. I am going to call his parents and make sure they instill some manners in their son."

"I don't think you're going to have to call them," said Matt looking out the picture window of the dining room.

Everyone looked out the window and saw three figures making their way up the driveway. One of the figures, a tall boy, had his head bowed low as two adults propelled him toward the door.

"Is that him," asked Mr. Williams looking at his children.

"Yes sir," answered all three.

"Clean up your plates and then get changed. I want you three to train for an hour before your run tonight," said Mr. Williams heading towards the front door.

"Yes sir," said Danny, Vicki, and Matt as they cleared the table and headed upstairs.

Mr. Williams opened the door before the first knock could connect with the wood. The man outside looked startled, Mr. Williams was an imposing man, but he schooled his features.

"Commander Williams," asked the man although everyone knew who he was.

"Yes," answered Mr. Williams.

"I am Detective John McGarrett and this is my wife, Doris, and our son Steve."

Steve spared a quick glance up before he returned his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sure you know why we're here Commander. My son told us about what happened at school today and he is here to personally apologize to your daughter," said Mr. McGarrett.

"I said I was sorry and she said she accepted," argued Steve as he looked at his dad.

Mr. McGarrett smacked his son upside the head and Steve shut his mouth and returned his gaze to the ground.

"What he asked was rude and inexcusable and he is prepared to make amends anyway he can," said Mrs. McGarrett.

When Steve just stood there, his mother elbowed him in his ribs. His head popped up and once his eyes met with the same blue eyes that all the Williams' seemed to possess, Steve couldn't look away.

"Anything. I really am sorry sir. I didn't think before I spoke," said Steve in all honesty.

Mr. Williams stared at Steve for what seemed like forever before he nodded his head as if making a decision.

"I believe you," said Mr. Williams as his three eldest children came marching down the stairs dressed in fatigues with dog tags hanging from their necks.

The McGarretts stared as the children came towards the door and stood at attention. Mr. Williams gave an approving glance toward his children and then looked at the still staring Steve.

"How do you feel about hand to hand combat training Steve," asked Mr. Williams giving Steve a friendly smile.

Steve gave an unsure look toward the three Williams children before glancing at his parents who looked approving of the unspoken suggestion.

"Sounds fun sir," replied Steve.

Mr. Williams grinned and looked at his children.

"Why don't you four head over to the base's gym while us adults get acquainted," suggested Mrs. Williams finally coming to the door.

"Yes ma'am," replied Danny, Vicki, and Matt giving their mother a salute before moving to exit.

"Go easy on him Victoria," whispered Mr. Williams into his daughter's ear as she passed.

Vicki gave her father an innocent smile before following her brothers out of the house and leading Steve to the gym.

The four adults grinned at the children before they headed inside the house for coffee.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up at our house McGarrett," growled Danny as he continued walking toward the gym.

"Yeah well I didn't have much of a choice. My parents forced me to come," retorted Steve.

"Oh poor baby always doing what mommy and daddy says," taunted Danny.

"Says the guy who saluted his mother," returned Steve.

Danny stopped and turned on Steve so fast that Steve almost fell over in his attempt to not bump into the other boy. Vicki and Matt stopped and waited.

"Lets get one thing straight pal. When we are in these fatigues we aren't their children. We are recruits and they're our commanding officers, not our parents," growled Danny as he pointed a finger in Steve's face.

"You make it sound like you're enlisted," said Steve not flinching at all even with Danny's hand in his face.

"Since I was fifteen," said Danny without blinking and turning to continue to the gym.

"You can't legally enlist in the armed services until you are seventeen and thats with parental approval," stated Steve.

"For normal humans maybe. Not for shifters," said Danny with no small amount of bitterness in his tone.

"But thats not right," said Steve blinking confusedly at them.

"Its the way of our lives babe," said Vicki sending Steve a look that said, 'You poor naive human.'

Steve blinked at Vicki calling him babe. He knew he liked it more then he should.

"What if you choose not to enlist," asked Steve.

"You don't. Shifters must enlist at fifteen," stated Matt.

"What about when you turn eighteen," asked Steve.

Danny, Vicki, and Matt looked at each other before answering.

"If you don't serve then they find another job suitable for shifters. Now enough questions," said Vicki as they all entered the gym.

No one was there at the moment and the shifters liked it that way. Steve was uncomfortable being left alone with the three shifters, but he came to be grateful for the solitude when Vicki managed to get him on his back in less then a minute. Danny and Matt stood off to the side not even bothering to try to hide their laughter. Vicki smiled as she reached down to help him up.

"Don't take it personally. Very few people can take down a shifter," said Vicki.

Steve gave her a look that told her, her reassurance didn't help.

"If it makes you feel better Matt still can't take me down," whispered Vicki into Steve's ear.

Steve grinned and turned to look at Matt who was scowling at his sister.

"You promised not to tell anyone," said Matt trying not to pout.

Everyone laughed at him as they switched sparring partners. Danny approached Steve with the predatory grin he had on earlier at the school. Steve gulped.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"Only just a little," said Danny as he prowled around Steve.

The four of them returned to the house exactly one hour after leaving. They were all sweaty, but laughing as they walked through the door. Their parents smiled at them from the living room.

"Glad to see you all getting along," said Mrs. Williams.

"Steve, what happened to you," asked Mrs. McGarrett, noticing her son had a slight limp.

The two Williams parents glared at their children, unbelieving that they had actually hurt an innocent who had no chance of defeating a shifter. Steve blushed.

"I tripped on the way back. Human eyes can't quite see all the potholes at night like shifter's eyes," joked Steve.

"Well, are you alright," asked Mrs. McGarrett.

"I didn't fall down," said Steve.

"Only because Vic caught you," muttered Danny causing Matt, Mr. Williams, and Mr. McGarrett to snort with laughter.

"Shut up," grumbled Steve, much to everyones amusement.

"Well, it has been a wonderful evening," said Mrs. Williams as she stood up.

"We must do it again sometime," said Mrs. McGarrett.

"Definitely. But for now its time for the kids' run," said Mr. Williams.

"We totally understand and will give you your privacy," said Mr. McGarrett.

Shifters rarely changed in front of humans unless they were on a mission or with someone they trusted whole heartedly. So, the McGarretts knew they were being politely asked to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow at school," asked Steve hopefully, all the while looking at Vicki.

"Save us a seat at lunch," said Vicki with a smile.

"K," replied Steve with a goofy smile.

"Lets go," said Mr. McGarrett steering his besotted son towards the door.

Everyone said goodnight and the Williams waited till the McGarretts had gotten into their truck and had driven toward the main gate of the base.

"Come on kids. Time to go," said Mr. Williams heading toward the back door.

He was going out with the children tonight while his wife stayed home with the two younger ones. The four shifters exited out the door and went to their own private areas of their backyard. They each stripped down, not wanting to tear their clothes, and then shifted. Quiet growls and squawks could be heard from inside the house before the four animals disappeared into the forests surrounding the base.


	4. Shifting the Rules

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

**For those who have been following my Star Crossed Misunderstandings story, you'll be happy to hear that Vicki is here as well. :D**

**Review dearies**

The next day Steve stood by his jeep, Kono, Mary, and Chin hovering around him as he waited. That morning Steve had woken up with bruises covering several parts of his body. It had alarmed his mother at first until he reassured her that they didn't hurt. He also had to reassure her that no, the shifters had not used excessive force, and that yes, he had actually enjoyed sparring with the three of them. Kono and Chin were busy examining his bruises and trying to figure out how he got them.

"Did you wipe out surfing," asked Kono poking at a bruise that encompassed Steve's forearm.

Steve withdrew his arm from her grasp.

"Nope."

"Got in a fight with Mary," offered Chin.

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't do that."

Kono and Chin looked to Steve for confirmation.

"It wasn't Mary."

"So you admit its a who though," asked Kono.

"Yes its a who. Well multiple who's," confirmed Steve as he stood up when he heard the rumble of engines.

A moment later the Williams siblings rode in on their motorcycles and moped and parked in the spot next to Steve's jeep. They stood up and removed their helmets, Vicki giving Steve a smile as she did so. Steve gladly returned the smile.

"Shesh McGarrett, just because we said we'd join you for lunch doesn't mean you can stalk us," ranted Danny.

"Sorry Danny, but its not you I'm after. You're really not my type," said Steve.

"Well, Matt is a bit young, but we'll be a little lenient considering you're going to be a walking rainbow soon enough," quipped Danny looking at the bruises Steve was sporting from their sparring session.

"You think you're so funny," said Steve with a pitying look at Danny.

"Hysterical actually," said Danny with a grin.

"Wow boys get a room," said Vicki as she began to walk toward the school.

Steve quickly caught up with her and everyone looked on as he looped after her.

"Hey Vicki."

"Hi Steve."

Steve continued to stare at Vicki as they walked, barely managing to keep from tripping as he wasn't looking where he was going.

"Was there something you wanted or are you trying to give a repeat performance of the walk back to the house last night," joked Vicki.

Steve blushed remembering Vicki's lean yet strong arms wrapping around his shoulders to keep him from face-planting into the pavement.

"Well, not the tripping part," said Steve watching as Vicki understood what he meant.

"We barely know each other. Hugging seems highly inappropriate," said Vicki with a smirk.

"You beat me up. I have fist and footprint shaped bruises all over my body. I think thats more then 'barely' knowing each other."

"Fine. Acquaintances," said Vicki again with the perpetual smirk.

Steve looked at her and finally smiled at what she was doing.

"Oh I see what you're doing. Alright. How many sparring sessions do I have to participate in before I reach friend status and qualify for a hug," asked Steve.

"Hmm I don't know. At least four," said Vicki pretending to really be thinking about it.

"And how many till I qualify to possibly be thought of as more then a friend," asked Steve with his own smirk.

Vicki blinked at Steve before giving him a genuine smile.

"Lets see how your next four go and we'll take it from there."

"Next three," corrected Steve.

"Excuse me," asked Vicki.

"Next three. You said I qualify as a friend after four sessions. Last night counts as one," said Steve with a smug grin.

"Fine," capitulated Vicki.

Vicki and Steve both grinned as they entered the school, completely oblivious to how everyone stared at the football player who was brave enough to befriend the shifters.

The weeks following were some of the most fun that the new friends could remember having. The four Hawaiians introduced the east coast shifters to what life in Hawaii was like. They were teaching the shifters how to surf and the different delicacies available on the tropical island. The shifters were teaching the Hawaiians about some of the differences between human and shifter culture and what life on the east coast was like.

Steve continued to join the shifters for their sparring sessions twice a week. By the fourth week he was doing better against the shifters. They still always managed to take him down, but it was taking them longer now and he was able to get in a few shots here and there. It was at the beginning of the fifth week that Steve finally got up the courage to ask Vicki out. It was during their sparring match and Vicki was effectively kicking his ass.

"So I was thinking," started Steve nearly failing to block Vicki's punch.

"Always a dangerous thing," said Vicki with her smirk.

"So this is my tenth session with you guys..."

A kick to the gut winded him.

"So it is."

"And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a movie or something," mumbled Steve.

Vicki flipped Steve and sat on his chest.

"I'm sorry I don't speak mumble. What did you say," asked Vicki with a look that told Steve she knew exactly what he had asked.

Steve looked up into Vicki's laughing eyes and smiled, feeling his courage come back to him.

"Go out with me."

"Is that an order," joked Vicki.

"More like a request, but if you prefer getting orders then we can consider it an order," flirted Steve.

"You'll eventually learn what I like," said Vicki as she got up and offered him a hand up.

"So is that a yes," asked Steve hopefully.

"Thats a yes."

Steve grinned like a loon and Vicki just laughed.

The next day at school Steve waited next to the jeep for the Williams children with everyone. As had become the custom, the Williams' parked next to the jeep and stored their helmets and jackets in the back of the car instead of their lockers. Today after Vicki had placed her stuff in Steve's car he wandered over to whisper in her ear.

"So does this mean I get to hug you now," whispered Steve.

"You've been hugging me since your fourth session," pointed out Vicki.

"But you agreeing to go out with me changes things."

"I suppose it does," said Vicki shivering a bit with Steve's proximity.

Steve grinned as he grasped her hips and pulled her toward him. He smiled at her and she gladly returned the grin.

"Come on lets make a scene," said Steve as he wrapped his arm around Vicki's shoulders and led her toward the school.

Vicki smirked and wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. Rumors and whispers quickly made their way around school. Shifters rarely got romantically involved with humans and it seemed that Victoria Williams and Steven McGarrett were rewriting all the rules.

**Not the longest, but I needed to separate this from the next part. You'll understand**


	5. Romancing Devastation

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

**For those who have been following my Star Crossed Misunderstandings story, you'll be happy to hear that Vicki is here as well. :D**

**Review dearies**

Both families were a bit weary of the new relationship, but when they saw how happy their children were they kept their mouths shut. Steve always came to the house to pick Vicki up and he always had her home on time, like a gentleman. They mostly went to the movies, the beach, and to dinner. A few times they went to friends houses for luaus or bbqs, in which case Danny or Matt would also be invited. Three months into their relationship Steve picked Vicki up around 1pm on a saturday afternoon.

"So where are we going," asked Vicki as she hopped into the car and gave Steve a kiss.

"Its a surprise. Did you bring your suit and a towel?"

"Yes. Are we going to the beach?"

"Not quite," said Steve with a grin.

Vicki looked over at Steve conceding that he wasn't going to reveal anything. So she leaned her head back and enjoyed as the sun shone on her face and the wind whipped her hair around. Steve had to remind himself to watch the road and not the attractive girl in his front seat. They stopped at a red light and some creeps in the car next to them started cat calling to Vicki.

"Hey there baby."

"Ditch the kid and come ride with us sweetheart."

"Come join us real men."

Vicki turned to look at an angry Steve and gave him a toothy grin. Vicki turned toward the car next to them and used her right hand to lower her sunglasses on her nose. The silver of her shifter bracelet glinted in the sun and Vicki's predatory smile gleamed white as her teeth sharpened. The guys in the other car gasped and gulped before murmuring apologies and facing forward. Steve laughed and leaned over to give Vicki a possessive kiss before driving away from the idiots.

After pulling off the main road and winding around some of the smaller roads, they drove through some woods before Steve pulled into a clearing. He jumped out and pulled a bag from the back of the jeep. Vicki grabbed her own bag and climbed out. The view was amazing. There was a private area of beach and the water seemed to go on for miles, not another island or human in sight. The forest around them left Vicki and Steve with a feeling of privacy and seclusion.

"This place is gorgeous Steve," said Vicki in awe.

"I found it years ago once when I was out riding my bike. I like to come here when I need to think."

"Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Nope. It's my own private place."

"Why are you sharing it with me then," asked Vicki staring at Steve with a confused yet hopeful expression.

"Because I want it to be our place. Some place you and I can come where there is no one staring and going there's the human and the shifter couple. No one to judge us. Just you and me."

Vicki gave Steve a sweet smile and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss took Steve by surprise at first, but soon he was returning it and then deepening it. Vicki knew she should pull away, but Steve ended the kiss before she had to.

"Come on I have something else I want to show you," said Steve as he grabbed Vicki's hand and led her to a patch of sand in the sun.

Steve laid out a blanket and placed the bag on top of it before laying down and pulling Vicki with him.

"What else could you possibly have to show me that beats this place?"

Steve smiled as he reached into his bag and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and took out a card. He handed it to Vicki and it took her a moment to realize what it was.

"You got a motorcycle license?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Cause I want to ride with you. Or have you ride with me. Whichever, I don't care, but I want to do it," said Steve.

"That is so sweet," said Vicki as she leaned down and gave Steve another kiss.

"Its not sweet, its cool" argued Steve.

"And romantic," added Vicki giving Steve yet another kiss.

Vicki sat up and began getting up.

"Where are you going," asked Steve also getting up.

"I actually wanted to share something with you. Its not my primary shape, but its one of the new ones I've learned since getting here," said Vicki as she headed toward a secluded area so she could remove her clothes.

"You don't have to Vicki. Shifting is a very intimate thing," said Steve following Vicki.

"I know. Go wait over there. I have to strip to not rip my clothes."

Steve walked back to the blanket and closed his eyes. A minute later he heard a quiet bark and turned his head. There by the tree Vicki had been standing by was a monk seal. Steve stared in awe as the seal made its way to the water. It splashed around while staring at him, almost inviting him to join it. Steve quickly stripped his shirt and shoes and headed into the water. The seal swiftly made its way over to him and nudged his hand. Steve carefully lifted his hand and stroked the seal. It was an honor for a shifter to change in front of a human, but to allow said human to touch them in their animal form was almost unheard of.

The seal let Steve touch her for a few minutes before swimming away. Steve watched the water churn a bit before a stream of water was hitting him in the face. A sleek grey nose popped out of the water and twinkling blue eyes laughed at him. The dolphin chittered at him before flipping and swimming further out into the ocean.

"Oh you're going to pay for that," laughed Steve as he swam after his girlfriend.

The two of them swam and splashed around for a while, Vicki changing back and forth between a seal, a dolphin, and even briefly a shark. Vicki the dolphin was busy poking Steve with her nose when a phone was heard ringing on the beach. A second later Steve was watching as Vicki, back to being a human, was rushing out of the water. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Williams," answered Vicki as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"Yes sir."

"-"

"Yes sir."

"-"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Vicki hung up, turned, and saw that Steve was still averting his gaze.

"You can turn around now."

Steve turned with a smile, but it quickly slipped when he saw the frown marring Vicki's face.

"What's wrong baby," asked Steve as he quickly got out of the water and approached her.

"They are deploying Danny and I for a mission," said Vicki quietly.

Steve stared at Vicki in shock.

"But... they can't. No. I... but we... Just no. You can't," said Steve barely able to speak.

"They can and they did. I need to get dressed and get home to get my stuff," said Vicki heading over to the tree and getting dressed.

"When will you be back," asked Steve as Vicki wondered back over.

"I don't know, but I am coming back to you."

"You can't promise that."

"No, but I will try my hardest."

Steve rested his forehead against Vicki's.

"I love you Steve," whispered Vicki.

Steve's eyes popped open and he stared into Vicki's eyes.

"I think I've loved you since the moment you smiled at me that first day," whispered Steve.

"When I was walking into school?"

Steve nodded his head yes.

"But you barely knew me."

"True, but I didn't care. You looked at me and smiled and I just knew."

"Well, you were a hot guy checking me out so," joked Vicki.

Steve smiled and hugged her. They then grabbed their stuff and hopped in the car. Steve waited in the Williams' living room while Vicki and Danny changed and grabbed their stuff from their rooms. When Vicki came down the stairs in her fatigues and dog tags, Steve gave her another hug.

"Come back to me," whispered Steve.

"I will," replied Vicki as she gave Steve a quick kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too babe."

Vicki gave him another quick kiss before saying goodbye to her family and heading out the door with Danny.

They had been gone three weeks when Steve's mother died in a car accident. It had devastated Steve and all he really wanted was to hug his girlfriend and have her tell him everything would be alright. He had received a couple of letters from her and had sent some of his own, but he couldn't bring himself to write to her about his mother. It wasn't the type of thing you told someone in a letter.

Two weeks after the accident, John McGarrett sent his children to the mainland. Steve had ranted and raved against him and had fled to his and Vicki's private place. They had only been there once together, but he couldn't imagine it belonging to just him anymore. He sat on the beach for several hours alternating between crying and yelling. When he had cried all his tears and his voice was hoarse he headed over to the Williams' house. He had been a fixture there since Danny and Vicki left. He visited every other day hoping that they had heard word from the twins.

"How are you doing Steve," asked Mrs. Williams.

"Its still difficult. I was wondering if there's been any news," asked Steve quietly.

"Sorry sweetheart. There's been no word about the mission," said Mrs. Williams.

Steve could see that the lack of news was having an impact on the mother and family.

"Alright. I'll see you later," said Steve as he headed toward the door.

"Don't you want to stay for a snack or something," asked Mrs. Williams.

Steve always stayed and had something to eat or hung out with Matt, Liam, and Anna when he came over.

"Not this time ma'am. But thank you," said Steve.

He walked out of the house and that was the last time the Williams' saw him. It wasn't till one week later when Danny and Vicki returned that they found out that Steve and Mary were gone. Vicki had gone over to the McGarrett house to surprise Steve and see how he was doing. Mr. McGarrett opened the door.

"Hello Detective McGarrett. I am so sorry to hear about your loss," said Vicki.

"Thank you Vicki. I am glad to see that you made it home alright. Is your brother alright?"

"Yes he is sir. Thank you. Is Steve here?"

"No he's not Vicki."

"Oh well, um when will he back?"

"He's not coming back. I sent him and Mary to the mainland."

Vicki stared at Mr. McGarrett, her mouth agape.

"I had no idea. He didn't tell me," whispered Vicki feeling as if the rug had just been pulled out from under her.

"Yeah he left about a week ago. Sorry Vicki. Its good to see you made it home," said Mr. McGarrett as he closed the door.

Vicki stumbled over to her motorcycle and rode to the spot Steve had brought her to right before she left. She sat on the sand and cried. She had trusted Steve with a side of her that only her family had seen. She had shifted for him and he had left without a word to her or her family. He had said that he had loved her, yet he had left her. Vicki screamed and tore off some of the branches and bark of the trees nearest her. She let out an anguished roar as she sank to her knees in the sand.

Ten minutes later she heard a motorcycle approaching and didn't have to turn to know that Danny had found her. They had always known what the other was feeling, no matter where the other was. And they had always been able to find each other. Danny jumped off his bike and ran to his sister's side. He knelt in the sand next to her and held her as she cried into his shirt.

"What's wrong babe? What happened?"

"Steve's gone Dan. He left. He told me he loved me and he left without a word."

"Do you know where he went?"

Vicki shook her head as another sob racked her body.

"I shifted for him Dan."

Danny held in his own tears for his sister as she continued to sob. He knew Vicki would have only shifted for a human if that human was her mate. Her mate that had left without a word.

"I shifted for him and he left me," bawled Vicki.

"Oh babe. I am so sorry."

Danny held on to Vicki as she cried. Finally her sobs quieted down and he helped her to stand.

"Come on you're riding with me. We'll get your bike later."

Vicki nodded her head and held onto Danny as he drove them home. Mrs. Williams embraced her daughter as she came through the door, Danny silently seething behind her. Everyone had watched earlier as Danny had suddenly dropped everything and ran out of the house. They figured it had something to do with Vicki.

"What's wrong sweetheart," asked Mrs. Williams.

"He's gone Ma. He's left me," cried Vicki as she broke away from her mother and ran for her room.

"What happened," asked Mr. Williams.

"Steve's gone. Thats about all she was able to tell me."

"About all," asked Mrs. Williams.

Danny looked down not wanting to share more.

"Daniel," warned Mr. Williams.

"He told her he loved her and she shifted for him. She shifted for that asshole and he left her without a word. Her own mate," yelled Danny letting his temper go.

Mr. Williams stood up and left the house. He hopped in his car and drove over to the McGarrett household. Mr. McGarrett was surprised when Mr. Williams banged on his door.

"Liam..."

"Where is he John?"

"Who," said Mr. McGarrett playing dumb.

"You know who. Where's Steve?"

"He's on the mainland."

"Why did he leave without leaving word for Vicki? He tells my daughter he loves her and then nothing. She shifted for him John. He's her mate!"

Mr. McGarrett looked at Mr. Williams in surprise.

"I hadn't known."

"Look I am so sorry for your loss, but why is he there and not here?"

"Its safer for him and Mary on the mainland. I don't have to justify what I do to you. Its time for you to leave Commander Williams."

Mr. Williams glared at Mr. McGarrett.

"If your son ever comes back tell him to stay the hell away from my daughter," warned Mr. Williams as he left.

It took two days to coax Vicki out of her room and another week before she could face school. When she returned her, Danny, and Matt kept to themselves. Kono and Chin tried to talk to them, but the shifters just apologized and retreated into their own little pack. Vicki and Danny finished up their senior year and graduated at the top of their class. They both told their family they loved them and left to go to college, and in Danny's case the police academy, back in Jersey. They returned for Matt's graduation two years later, which was when the Williams parents announced they were retiring and returning to New Jersey.

The family was happy for a time. Liam and Anna worked their way through school. Matt went to college and decided to become a hedge fund manager. The military tried to stop him, but they couldn't convince him otherwise. He did however remain a reserved member of the armed services. Danny became a police officer which thrilled his parents. A year after he made detective he met Rachel and married her. They later had Grace and everyone was happy for a time.

**Oh they were mates and he left?! I can't believe Steve did that! That good for nothing, son of a... oh wait I wrote that. Huh. Wow that was mean of me. Stay tuned. Everyone is about to grow up**


	6. The Past in the Present

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

**For those who have been following my Star Crossed Misunderstandings story, you'll be happy to hear that Vicki is here as well. :D**

**Review dearies**

Rachel asked Danny for a divorce several years later, claiming she couldn't handle the stress of being the wife of a police officer. Everyone suspected it had something to do with the fact that Danny was a shifter. When Rachel married Stan and they decided to move to Hawaii with Grace, Danny didn't think twice about following them. Danny packed up all his stuff, including his old Harley Nightster, Vicki's Seventy Two, and his new Camaro and moved back to Hawaii. He put in a transfer with the police departments and let the military know of his new residence. They provided him with a nice house on the base.

Six weeks after his move to Hawaii Danny was hit with a blast from his past. He was assigned to investigate the murder of one Detective John McGarrett. Danny tried to get reassigned, but his captain said that he needed his best detective on the case. Danny suspected that excuse to be a load of shit, but he kept his mouth shut. He went and secured the crime scene and did what he did best, investigated. A week into the case another shock from his past came back in the shape of one Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett.

When Steve came home for his dad's funeral he intended to investigate, find Victor Hesse, and then return to the SEALs. He had no intention of accepting the Governor's offer of running his own task force. Of course that was before he pulled his gun on one Detective Daniel Williams.

"Danny?"

"Steve?"

Steven smiled and approached his old friend, but instantly drew back when he saw Danny's eyes turn golden blue. He remembered that nothing good ever came about when that happened.

"Its good to see you man. How have you been," asked Steve still keeping his distance.

"I was doing wonderful until my wife divorced me and moved my daughter to this pineapple infested hellhole. And that upset me a bit, but its nothing compared to how I feel seeing you again," said Danny with a scowl.

Steve quickly schooled his features to hide his shock at Danny's barely concealed hostility.

"You have a lot of nerve acting like nothing happened."

"Danny you got to let me explain..."

"I don't have to do anything. This is my crime scene. You're trespassing."

"This is my house Danny. You're trespassing."

"Steve you have to leave. This is an active crime scene," growled Danny.

Steve pulled out his cell phone and called the Governor. He took the oath necessary to be the task force leader and then hung up.

"Now its my active crime scene," said Steve with a smug grin.

Danny just glared before turning around and leaving. Steve stared dumbfounded. The Danny he remembered would have ranted and raved not just left. Steve went after him, but Danny was already pulling out and on his way.

Steve sulked as he reentered his dad's house. He never dreamed that he would see any of the Williams' again. A few years ago he had investigated to find out if they still lived on base, only to find out that they had packed up and left years before. When he saw Danny he was hoping to catch up and find out how everyone was doing. Well, more specifically, how Vicki was doing. Steve opened his wallet and pulled out the picture he kept behind his long expired motorcycle license. It was a picture of Vicki and him sparring. Well, it was of Vicki sitting on top of him after she flipped him. They were both grinning at each other like fools. Steve smiled wistfully before he shook himself and put the picture back behind the license. That was years ago and he had screwed up whatever chances he had of being with her.

Steve went to the police station and picked up the file on his father's murder. After reading through it all he got was that Danny had put a wire tap on some guy. Steve knew he couldn't do this alone so he swallowed his pride and drove over to the base to see Danny. When he got there Danny, surprisingly, didn't slam the door in his face. Steve entered the house and immediately was drawn to the family pictures on the wall. There were a few family shots and Steve couldn't help but notice that Vicki was absent in many of the pictures. He was about to say something when a picture of a young girl caught his attention.

"Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah thats Grace. What do you want McGarrett?"

Steve cringed. Danny hadn't called him McGarrett since they had first met.

"I need your help."

Steve and Danny made an amazing team. And then they met up with Chin and Kono again and the team became unstoppable. They were all awkward at first, but eventually they all sat down and talked things through. Well, Chin, Kono, and Steve sat down and talked. Danny was still cautious around Steve.

"So Steve, what happened to you," asked Kono.

"Dad sent me and Mary away after Mom died. He said it wasn't safe."

"But you left without a word," said Chin.

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to say it. Dad wasn't giving me any info so how could I give anyone else answers," said Steve looking toward Danny's office where the blonde was working.

"How were they after I left," asked Steve.

Kono and Chin didn't have to ask who he was talking about.

"They took it pretty hard. We didn't really talk after you and Mary left," said Kono.

Steve whipped his head around and stared at them. They had all been very close friends with the Williams children.

"Why?"

"They retreated into their own little group. Vicki and Danny moved back east after they graduated and after Matt graduated the rest of the family moved back there as well."

Steve felt guilt wash over him. No one had to tell him that it was because of him that the shifters had retreated. He had betrayed Vicki in one of the worst ways you could betray a person.

"It wasn't your fault Steve," said Kono.

"Yes it was. I betrayed the trust Vicki had shown me."

"How," asked Chin confused.

"She had shifted for me and I told her I loved her. And then I left without a word," said Steve quietly.

Kono gasped and Chin looked shocked.

"How could you do that to her," asked Danny from behind Steve.

Steve ducked his head ashamed. He knew Danny could hear their conversation, but it was one thing knowing it and another thing for it to be acknowledged.

"My mother had just died and my father was sending me away. There was nothing I could do," said Steve.

"Not to stop you from leaving, no, but you could have written her a letter. Or called or something. Told someone. She kept every single letter you sent her when we were deployed. She carried the picture from one of your sparring sessions with her everywhere. You broke her heart and her trust," said Danny in a voice half angry and half sad.

"I know."

"She hasn't trusted anyone completely or loved anyone since you," said Danny which made Steve feel like an absolute cad.

Steve couldn't look at Danny as he asked his next question.

"What happened to her? I heard that Matt became a hedge fund manager and Liam became a firefighter. And what happened to Anna and your folks after they retired?"

"Anna got married to another shifter and is happily popping out baby shifters. Mom and dad help out training young shifters. And Vic stayed in the military. Joined the Navy actually."

Everyone gasped. Vicki had always talked about getting away from that life.

"Yeah, she surprised everyone when she decided to pursue it. Last we heard she was a Commander of a team of shifters."

"Last you heard," asked Kono confused.

"She is deployed on missions so often that its hard to keep in touch. Last I saw her was three years ago when Grace turned five," said Danny sadly.

The three Hawaiians couldn't imagine how hard it must be on Danny not to see his twin sister. They had always been close and to not see them together was unusual.

"We still write to each other. I told her I was working with you all in my last email actually," said Danny with a laugh.

"What did she have to say to that," asked Chin.

"I haven't gotten an email back yet. It could be a while depending where she is deployed right now."

"Well, let us know when you hear from her next. I would love to reconnect with her," said Kono.

"I will Kono."

**Guess who comes back in the next chapter? You'll never know for sure unless you review**


	7. Fiery Reunions

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

**For those who have been following my Star Crossed Misunderstandings story, you'll be happy to hear that Vicki is here as well. :D**

**Review dearies**

The next time Danny actually heard from Vicki was not via an email, but in person. He had just gotten out of the hospital after the sarin incident when a frantic and pissed off Vicki burst into 5-0 HQ with four people trailing after her.

"Where is he," growled Vicki.

Chin and Kono blinked in shock.

"Who," asked Jenna Kaye who had no idea who this woman was, but was terrified of her anyway.

"McGarrett," sneered Vicki as she watched the shocked man walk out of his office.

Steve stared dumbfounded at the beautiful woman before him.

"Vicki?"

"Where the fuck is my brother and what happened," demanded Vicki as she stood up straight and glared at him.

In that instant Steve, Chin, and Kono saw the fiery commander Vicki had become and not the friend and sister they had known.

"Vic," asked a confused voice behind the group.

Vicki whirled around and practically tackled her brother. Danny snatched up his sister and held on tight. This time had been too close. They nuzzled each others necks inhaling their sibling's scent, their shifter sides calming down.

"Oh my God Dan. I felt it. It was so hard to breathe and for a moment I thought I had been hit until I realized it was coming from you. And then I couldn't sense you and I thought I lost you. Don't ever do that to me again. What happened," demanded Vicki never once releasing her brother.

"I was exposed to sarin. I am so sorry Vic. I felt your terror and I couldn't do anything to let you know I was okay. I'm okay," repeated Danny as he continued to hug his sister.

"Ahem," said someone behind them after a minute.

The siblings turned to look at their audience without releasing each other.

"I guess they want an introduction," said Vicki of her team.

"It would be nice Vicki," said a tall brunette with twinkling near black eyes.

Steve disliked the man instantly. Vicki gave the man a sweet smile that had Steve grinding his teeth.

"Team I would like you to meet my brother Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams and the task force he works with."

"We're called Five-0."

Vicki remembered the moniker Steve's father had given the McGarrett family.

"Catchy," said Vicki sounding bored.

"Anyway Dan this is my second in command Lieutenant Commander Ben Harrison, Army Sergeant Lauren Banks, Senior Airman Jack Daemon, and Corporal Dana O'Malley."

"Coast Guard," asked Steve looking at Ben.

"Navy," replied Ben with a grin.

Damn thought Steve. Ben was the same rank as him.

"Wow you just collected someone from every branch of the military," said Danny with a laugh as he shook everyone's hand.

"Yeah well, it makes it easier to get cooperation."

"Well everyone I would like to introduce the five-0 task force. This is our leader Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, and a new liaison Agent Jenna Kaye. As some of you know this is my sister Commander Victoria Williams and her team."

"Actually its captain. Not commander," added Vicki bashfully.

"Captain? When did that happen," asked Danny with a smile.

"About two months ago. They deployed me before I could tell you."

"Congratulations," said Danny giving Vicki another hug.

"Thanks," said Vicki with a large smile.

The siblings stopped smiling and the six shifters turned toward the door and Vicki and her team drew their guns when Danny did.

"What is it D," asked Steve coming over to stand by his partner and drew his gun like everyone else.

"Sang Min," said Danny a moment before the man came into the room practically begging for protection.

After the escaped convict was locked up and the team had shut down for the night they all headed out. Vicki decided to stay with her brother at his house while the rest of her team stayed in another house on base.

"How have you been Dan," asked Vicki as they sat next to each other on the lanai.

"I've been great actually. Minus the past two days," laughed Danny.

"How's it been being around everyone again?"

"It was hard at first Vic. It took some time for me to trust Steve again, but he's changed Vic."

"Dan..."

"No Vic. Hear me out. I'm not trying to get you guys back together, but he's different. You both are. And he still feels guilty for what he did to you."

"He shouldn't. I got over it a long time ago," whispered Vicki.

"Did you really? Or did you just bury it?"

"It was a long time ago Dan. I was young and stupid and I trusted too quickly."

"Stop Vic. He was and still is your mate and you had no reason not to trust him. You loved him and everyone could see that he loved you. He made a dumb move by not telling you he was leaving, but he was young too and his mom had just died."

"Don't you think I know that Dan. Don't you think I have gone over everything that happened and all the possible reasons he could have had for not letting me know he left and where he was for all these years. I had to stop Dan. I was driving myself crazy with the what ifs. I've moved on as much as I can and for the first time in years I'm happy," said Vicki firmly as she stood up and shifted into a hawk.

She took to the skies and Danny watched as another hawk flew toward her and the two flew off together. A moment later Danny heard a knock on his front door and upon listening more intently he heard Steve debating with himself. He realized Vicki might have heard Steve coming and had taken off for that reason. Danny sighed as he got up and went to break the news to Steve.

Danny opened the door to find a very nervous Steve on his door step. He was holding a six pack of LongBoards and was shifting from foot to foot.

"Hey Danno," said a wired Steve.

"Hi Steve. Did you need something," asked Danny intending to draw out his friend's torture.

"Well, umm, yeah, ah..."

"Is there an answer in there somewhere Super SEAL," asked Danny with a laugh.

"Can I come in," asked Steve finally.

"Sure."

Steve walked in and looked around.

"Where's Vicki," blurted out Steve.

"She just left actually. Didn't bother to change or strip or anything. Just shifted and flew off."

Steve looked down in shame.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your guys night. I'll just leave. Yeah. I'll just leave," mumbled Steve heading toward the door.

"Wait Steve stop. It wasn't you. Well, it was, but not because you arrived. I tried to talk to her about what happened all those years ago and it hit a nerve."

"Fuck Danny. Why did you do that," asked Steve.

"I wanted her to know what happened," said Danny confused with Steve's anger.

"It wasn't your place. I should be the one telling her what happened. I should be the one apologizing to her. You're her brother. You should still be on her side and offering to kill me, not trying to explain what happened."

"Ok, first you are crazy. Second, I have always been on her side. And third, I was trying to explain to her what happened because I wasn't sure if you were going to grow a pair and actually talk to her about it," ranted Danny.

"Well, I did grow a pair. I came over here to talk to her. But clearly she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Yeah well at this point I don't even know if she wants to talk to me," said Danny.

The two men were quiet for a moment.

"Man we're sad," said Danny.

"Yep," replied Steve.

"You want a beer and to watch the game?"

"Yeah," said Steve as he handed Danny the six pack.

Vicki came back that night in a NAVY tee and a pair of borrowed sweatpants. She found her brother and Steve yelling at the tv in the living room, several empty bottles around them. The two men glanced up when they realized she was there.

"You're back," said Steve.

"I am."

"You're dressed," said Danny.

"Ben let me borrow," replied Vicki.

Steve tried to restrain his jealousy. He had no right to feel jealous.

"Look I'm heading to bed," said Vicki heading toward the stairs.

"Wait Vicki," called out Steve, getting up and following.

"Yes Steve?"

"Can I talk to you, please?"

Vicki looked down and sighed. She knew this talk was coming, but she had hoped she would get a couple days before it did.

"Not tonight Steve," sighed Vicki.

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Vicki cut him off.

"Tomorrow we can talk. I'm exhausted right now and in no mood to give the conversation the attention it deserves."

Steve blinked for a moment. He had almost forgotten how blunt and honest Vicki could be.

"Okay. We can talk tomorrow."

"Thank you. Now goodnight. Night Dan," called Vicki walking upstairs.

"Night Vic."

Steve went and sat next to Dan on the couch, ignoring the still playing game. After a moment he turned to look at Danny, who had been watching him the whole time. Steve's mouth opened and closed a few times before anything came out.

"I think I'm gonna head home," said Steve standing up.

"Thats it? Thats all you're gonna give me, 'I think I'm gonna head home' ?"

"Yep. See you tomorrow Danno," called Steve as he left the house.

When Danny could just barely hear the truck on the road, Vicki came downstairs.

"How was your shift tonight," asked Danny as Vicki came to sit in Steve's vacated spot on the couch.

"It was good. Sorry I didn't give you any warning. I just couldn't face him just yet."

"I get it. But you're going to have to face him tomorrow," pointed out Danny.

"Not if some earth threatening thing happens and I have to leave," quipped Vicki.

"Don't say that. You just got here."

"Rest assured I don't pray for this in hopes of getting away from you. I just am not sure if I am ready to talk about what happened."

"What's holding you back?"

"The fact that after all the shit that happened and all these years of hearing nothing, I still love him. He's my mate Dan," admitted Vicki quietly.

"Oh babe," said Danny reaching for his sister.

"Come on. Enough of that. How do you feel about going for a run," asked Vicki pulling away from her brother.

"Sure, but only if I can strip my clothes first. I happen to like this shirt."

"No problem. I have to strip too. Ben would be very upset if I ruined his favorite Navy tee," said Vicki with a laugh.

"So, you and this Ben guy..."

"Its not like that Dan and you know it could never be," retorted Vicki.

"You sure about that? I saw you two in HQ today. And I'm guessing he was the one who was flying with you earlier."

"Actually, no it wasn't. That was Jack. He's the airman remember? I swim with Ben and Dana and I run with Lauren. Well, I've run with Ben too because his main is a land mammal."

"Have you showed any of them your main shape," asked Danny curious.

"Nope. They've showed me theirs, but I haven't been able to bring myself to show them mine."

"How have they taken that?"

"They understand. They know I trust them. I think they chalk it up to me either being embarrassed by my main or not wanting to take a chance a human sees it."

"Both being a load of shit."

"Yeah," whispered Vicki.

"What's the real reason you haven't shown them Vic?"

"The real reason is that I haven't wanted to share my main shape with anyone since Steve. I didn't show him my main shape that time I shifted for him, but I wanted to. I never told any of you that. After he told me he loved me I planned on showing him when we got back from the mission," admitted Vicki.

"I'm sorry Vic."

"No need to be. Its in the past. No way to change it. Now how bout that run," asked Vicki putting on a cheery smile.

"You going in your main shape?"

"Always with you," replied Vicki with a genuine smile.

The twins went to private areas and stripped before they shifted and met in the backyard. The animals happily nuzzled each other, indulging in the familiarity of each other before they turned toward the forest and ran.

**Just so no one is weirded out, there is nothing weird between Danny and Vicki. They are very close as twins, which you will learn later just how close, and also their main shapes are very close. You'll understand later dearies**


	8. Dislike of Explanations

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

The next morning Steve turned up at Danny's house around 10 o'clock. He knew Danny liked to sleep in when they had time off, but 10 seemed late enough to Steve. He had his fist up to knock when the door came swinging open and he was hit by a ball of energy. It took him a moment to realize that the ball of energy was actually Grace.

"Hi Uncle Steve. Its so cool. My Aunt Vicki is here to visit," yelled Grace hugging Steve around the waist.

"Its very cool Gracie," said Steve awkwardly returning the hug.

He wasn't awkward around Grace anymore, but trying to hug someone who comes up to your waist and won't let go wasn't easy.

"Have you met her," asked Grace as she finally released Steve's waist.

"I have."

"Oh. Well come in anyway," said Grace as she grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him in.

Steve refrained from stumbling as Grace pulled him inside. He always forgot that Grace was a shifter and therefore was stronger then she looked. She quickly closed the door and dragged Steve to the kitchen where, not only was Danny up, but he was cooking breakfast for Vicki's entire team. The team turned sharp, sleepy eyes to him.

"Morning Steve," said Danny from the stove.

"Morning, D," replied Steve as Grace pulled him to a seat at the table, pushed him down, and then proceeded to sit in his lap.

"Danno, can we go to Uncle Steve's and go swimming," asked Grace with her puppy dog eyes.

"Not today Grace, " said Danny not turning around.

Grace pouted that her plan hadn't worked. Steve gave a quiet chuckle.

"Maybe next weekend Gracie. Besides I thought you would want to spend time with your aunt?"

"She couldn't come with us to your place," asked Grace.

"Of course she could, but she just got here Grace. This is the first real break your aunt has had in years. Let her relax a bit before planning the rest of her leave," laughed Danny.

Grace pouted in her Uncle Steve's lap, much to the amusement of the others.

"If you keep pouting Gracie your face will get stuck like that," said Vicki coming into the room.

Grace jumped up from Steve's lap and right into her aunt's arms. Vicki easily caught the girl and rested her on her hip as she went in search of tea.

"Daddy said we couldn't go to Uncle Steve's house today. He has his own beach and stuff and sometimes Danno takes me there on weekends so I can build sandcastles and Uncle Steve can go swimming with me," said Grace in one go.

"Wow babe did you breath at all during that," laughed Vicki.

"Don't you want to go to Uncle Steve's, Aunt Vicki?"

"If its as much fun as you make it seem then I would love to, but maybe not today."

"Okay. Then can we have a party over here and invite Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin? Thats what we do when we go to Uncle Steve's."

"That sounds fine with me, but you're going to have to ask your dad," said Vicki.

"Can't you ask him," requested Grace giving her biggest smile.

"Nope."

"But he never says no to you," complained Grace.

"Thats because I don't ask him for everything under the sun. Go on. I'm sure he'll say yes," said Vicki as she met Danny's eyes over Grace's head.

Vicki gave a slight nod and Danny returned it. Grace trotted over to her Dad and like when she was much younger, she tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Yes monkey," asked Danny as he lifted his daughter onto the counter to sit by where he was cooking.

"Can we invite Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono over and have a party," asked Grace again pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Grace," said Danny with false hesitation.

"Pretty please? I promise to help clean up this time."

"What about Aunt Vicki's friends," whispered Danny into Grace's ear.

"They can come too," added Grace hopefully.

"Then I suppose we can have a small get together and invite Chin and Kono," said Danny with a false exasperated sigh.

"Yay," yelled Grace, hopping off the counter and bounding back over to sit in Steve's lap.

"Can I please borrow your cell phone Uncle Steve so I can call Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin?"

"If you answer one question for me."

"What?"

"Am I invited to this little party?"

"Of course you are Uncle Steve, but I don't need to call you because you're already here," said Grace shaking her head at Steve.

"Just making sure. Here have fun," said Steve passing his cell phone to the little girl.

Grace grabbed the phone and ran off to the living room to make her calls. A moment later she came back in with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Danno, Uncle Chin wants to know what time to come over and if Auntie Malia can come to."

"Tell Chin that Malia is more then welcome to join us and that they should come over around 2."

Grace walked back into the living room as she relayed the information. After she finished calling Kono as well she came skipping back in.

"They said they are coming," declared Grace happily coming back into the kitchen and returning to Steve's lap.

"Well Grace if we're gonna have people over we're gonna need food and drinks. So, lets eat breakfast and after we can head to the store and pick up what we need," said Vicki as she grabbed a chair from the dining room and dragged it into the kitchen.

She found a space between Steve and Ben and sat down. Both men turned to look at her and then at each other before facing forward again. Grace crawled from Steve's lap into Vicki's and started chatting happily.

"We can get chips and juice and hot dogs and chicken burgers," listed Grace.

"Yes we can," replied Vicki with a smile at her niece's excitement.

"Can we get soda too," asked Grace, trying to use her puppy dog eyes on her aunt.

Vicki looked at Grace and then stole a quick glance to Danny. He was smirking as he dished out breakfast onto plates. When he didn't object Vicki took that as affirmation.

"I suppose we can get some soda. We can also pick up some fish and maybe some steaks," suggested Vicki.

"You and your beef," joked Ben. "What? I like beef," said Vicki.

"No. Normal people like beef. You are addicted to it or something," said Dana with a laugh.

"This coming from you? You eat fish like I eat beef."

"Nobody eats anything like you eat beef," laughed Jack.

"Ben they are making fun of me," said Vicki with a pout.

"He was the one that started it," mumbled Steve, momentarily forgetting that everyone else in the room was a shifter and could hear him.

When everyone turned to stare at him, he had to fight the embarrassed flush trying to creep up his neck.

"Its true," said Steve lamely.

"He's got a point Vic," said Danny, jumping in to help his friend.

Steve gave Danny a grateful look.

"You guys are right. Dan they are making fun of me," complained Vicki.

"I can't help you babe. I eat beef like you eat beef."

Vicki looked at Steve, but she couldn't bring herself to joke with him.

"Gracie, they are making fun of me."

Grace looked up from her breakfast and smiled at her aunt.

"Well, they are mean and don't get to have any soda," declared Grace.

Vicki's team pretended to be outraged at not being allowed to have soda. They then looked properly chastised.

"If we apologize Grace, will we be allowed to have soda," asked Ben.

"Only if you mean it and Aunt Vicki accepts," stated Grace properly.

It was at moments like these that Steve saw Rachel in Grace's speech and manners.

"Sorry for making fun of you Captain," said Jack, Dana, and Lauren with the proper amount of sincerity.

Grace looked up at Vicki. When she nodded Grace faced the three speakers.

"You may have soda," said Grace gravely.

"Sorry Vicki," added Ben with a wink.

Steve glared and wished that Danny would go into protective brother mode.

"You can't have soda," declared Grace, turning away from Ben.

Danny and Vicki choked on their food at Grace's rudeness. Dana, Lauren, and Jack were laughing at Ben who was gaping like a fish. Steve tried to hide his smug smile and kept himself from cheering. He had to remember to buy Grace something cool the next time she came over to his house.

"Grace Williams you apologize right now," ordered Danny.

"But he didn't give Aunt Vicki a proper apology," countered Grace.

"Two wrongs do not make a right. Apologize," said Danny.

"I'm sorry for being rude, Lieutenant Commander Harrison," said Grace dutifully.

"I forgive you Grace. And I apologize for not being serious in my apology to your aunt. I am sorry for making fun of you Vicki."

Vicki nodded her head in acceptance.

"Thank you for forgiving me and I accept your apology, Lieutenant Commander Harrison."

"Thank you Grace and you may call me Ben."

"Do I have to?"

Ben gave her a curious look.

"Not if you don't want to, I guess," said Ben a bit confused.

"Okay Lieutenant Commander Harrison."

Steve looked down at his plate in an attempt to hide his smile. It was clear to anyone who knew Grace, that she did not like Ben. Danny just kept staring at his daughter unbelieving that she would be so blatantly rude. Of course she was doing so in a proper, polite way that she no doubt learned from Rachel. But never had Grace taken such an instant dislike to someone.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were put away, everyone dispersed to do what they wanted. Vicki's team went to go train, Danny began straightening his house with Steve's help, and Grace and Vicki prepared to go to the store.

"We're gonna head out now," said Vicki as she headed toward the door.

"Actually Vic, I need to have a talk with Grace," said Danny looking down at his daughter.

Grace gulped. She knew what her father wanted to talk about and she did not want to have that conversation.

"Can we have it when I get back," asked Grace hopefully.

"I think you know the answer to that Grace."

"But Danno, Uncle Steve is here," pointed out Grace, hoping her father wouldn't chastise her in front of company.

"I could go with Vicki and help her out," offered Steve.

He didn't want to be around for whatever conversation Danny needed to have with Grace. This also gave him the opportunity to talk to Vicki. Of course Vicki didn't necessarily want to talk to Steve right now, but she knew she would have to at some point.

"Thats fine with me," said Vicki.

"Great. We can take my truck."

Vicki and Steve left the house, leaving a disapproving Danny and a nervous Grace behind.

The first ten minutes of the drive to the store was made in awkward silence. Finally, Vicki couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened to your jeep?"

Steve was startled at Vicki's voice, but he quickly collected himself.

"Dad sold it after Mary and I left."

"Oh."

The silence resumed for another few minutes.

"What happened to your Seventy Two," asked Steve.

"I gave it to Dan when I left to join the Navy full time."

"What did he do with it?"

"Not sure. He had it when he was in Jersey. I don't know if he got rid of it or even if Rachel actually got it in the divorce."

Steve let out a snort of laughter.

"What," asked Vicki.

"Can you imagine Rachel on a motorcycle?"

Vicki laughed at the thought and Steve smiled at making her laugh.

Steve pulled into the parking lot of the store and him and Vicki got out and headed in. Both tackled the grocery list with an efficiency reflective of their careers in the Navy. When they were in the meat section, Steve laughed as Vicki threw several steaks into the cart. Vicki simply stuck her tongue out at him and continued shopping. They both remembered to grab a few bottles of soda, figuring if Grace was no longer allowed to have it then it could be given to Vicki's team.

As they were at the register Steve found a purple squirt gun in the shape of a dolphin that he had to buy for Grace. He quickly threw it on the belt and then pulled out his wallet. Vicki pulled hers out at the same time and they had an argument over who was paying. Vicki claiming it was at her brother's house and her team would be eating a lot of the food. Steve argued that his team would be there as well and would also eat a lot of the food. In the end the cashier told them to just split the bill.

They were silent as they loaded the bags into the truck and headed back toward the base. Steve knew that it was now or never.

"Vicki..."

"Steve, we don't have to talk about it," sighed Vicki.

"But we do. I want to apologize for what happened."

"You don't have to. Your mother had just died. Your dad sent you away. You had no choice in the matter," said Vicki.

"True. But I should have told you or told your family."

"Why didn't you tell me," whispered Vicki.

"What," asked Steve.

"Why didn't you tell me," repeated Vicki, allowing some of her long suppressed hurt enter her voice.

"I didn't know what to say," said Steve lamely.

"You didn't know what to say," demanded Vicki, anger now bypassing the hurt.

"How about my father is sending me away, but I love you and we'll find a way to make it work? Or I am leaving sorry we couldn't be together? I didn't love you like you loved me, maybe. Anything would have been better then nothing," yelled Vicki.

"How can you say I didn't love you? How could you think it," demanded Steve almost sounding scandalized.

"Maybe the fact that you left without a word and I didn't hear from you for eighteen years!"

"I wasn't allowed to," yelled Steve.

"What do you mean you weren't allowed to," demanded Vicki.

"I tried. I wrote to you and your father sent the letter back telling me that if I didn't leave you alone he would press charges."

Vicki stared at him in shock.

"He never told me."

"Would it have made a difference? You didn't seem to miss me like I missed you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried calling home about you. Dad told me you had moved on and that I should do the same."

"And you believed him?"

"What was I supposed to think?"

"That I loved you and was waiting for you to get in touch with me."

"You didn't love me," whispered Steve.

"Excuse me? I didn't love you," shrieked Vicki in question.

"You might of thought you did, but you didn't," said Steve quietly.

"And what pray tell led you to that conclusion," demanded Vicki.

"Pray tell? Really?"

"Steve!"

Steve looked back at the road and was quiet for a moment.

"My father didn't love me."

"Steve that is preposterous. Your father loved you."

"No he didn't. After mom died he couldn't even look at me. Sent me to Annapolis. The last time I talked to him before the day he died was when I called about you. He never tried to contact me after that," said Steve quietly.

"I'm sure he had his reasons Steve, but what did that have to do with me loving you?"

"If my father couldn't love me then how could anyone else."

"Oh Steve. He did love you and so did I."

"I couldn't be sure."

"Couldn't be sure? Steve I shifted for you. You think shifters do that for just anyone?"

Steve couldn't respond to that.

"You know there were several years that I lived away from my family, more specifically my father. You could have written to me then," said Vicki.

"I had no idea where you were," said Steve lamely.

"Because Annapolis didn't have computers to look it up or to email me. Or hell I don't know. You could have called me and asked," said Vicki pointedly.

"Vicki..."

"Just drive Steve. I don't want to talk about it anymore right now," said Vicki turning to look out the window.

Steve wisely kept his mouth shut the rest of the way back to Danny's house.

When Vicki and Steve pulled into the driveway, Grace and Danny came out to help. Gracie's eyes looked a bit red and puffy, but nobody mentioned anything. Vicki grabbed the last bag in the bed of the truck and turned to head inside when Steve stopped her.

"Wait Vicki..."

"Steve I said I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, but I have something for you," said Steve as he pulled an ammo box out of the truck.

"You're giving me ammo," asked Vicki confused and slightly amused.

"No, but if you want some I can get you some," said Steve seriously.

"I don't want ammo Steve," sighed Vicki as she opened the ammo box.

Inside were what appeared to be hundreds of letters. Vicki gasped and looked up at Steve.

"Just because I couldn't send them to you, doesn't mean I didn't write you," said Steve not making eye contact.

Vicki was speechless.

"Just please read them," said Steve simply before grabbing the last bag from Vicki and carrying it inside.

Vicki watched his back and then looked down at the open ammo box. She had no idea what to do. Apparently Steve had written to her. Vicki blinked away her tears and closed the box. She wasn't ready to look at them and now was not the time. She took the box up to the room she was using and placed it in the closet next to her duffel bag. It wasn't that she was trying to hide the ammo box, but she didn't want anyone else finding it and reading the letters before her.

With one last wistful look at the ammo box Vicki closed the closet door and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen just as Kono, Chin, and Malia came through the front door.

**We are more then halfway through dearies. We also found out why Steve was not heard from. **


	9. Bitch Slapped Letters

**I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. **

"We're here," announced Kono coming into the kitchen.

"Because they couldn't hear us cuz," laughed Chin.

"Oh don't bother knocking," snipped Danny with no heat behind his words.

"Okay," said Malia with a grin and a hug for Danny.

"Auntie Kono, Auntie Malia, Uncle Chin," yelled Grace as she ran to hug them, Steve walking in behind her.

"Hey guys," said Steve.

"Hey Bossman."

"Hey Steve."

"Hi I'm Vicki," said Vicki as she extended her hand to Malia.

"Hello Vicki. Its a pleasure to finally meet you. Chin and Kono have told me all about you."

"Oh God. The last time they saw me we were in high school. I can't imagine what they could have told you," said Vicki with a laugh.

"Only good things I promise. Although is it true that you rode a motorcycle?"

"I did. It was a Harley Davidson Seventy- Two. Man I loved that thing. Hey Dan what happened to it," asked Vicki looking at her brother.

Danny gave a mischievous grin before nodding his head for her to follow him. Everyone followed him to the garage and waited as he opened the door and threw the tarp off of something. Vicki gasped as she saw her Seventy-Two and his Nightster next to the Camaro.

"Oh my God you still have it," exclaimed Vicki as she circled the bike and ran her hands lovingly over it.

"Of course I do. It still runs too," said Danny with a grin.

"You're shitting me," said Vicki in surprise.

"Nope. Knew you would eventually return for it. So I kept it in working order."

"Best brother ever," said Vicki as she gave Danny a big hug.

"And don't you forget it. Now who's hungry? Vic your team should be arriving any minute, so lets start cooking."

"Don't need a minute," said Ben as he and the rest of the team walked up the driveway.

"Just in time. Come on and help," said Vicki with a laugh.

Introductions were made and everyone headed out back to kick back and eat.

Two hours later an irate Rachel was banging out the back door. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Rachel what are," started Danny as Rachel pushed her way to Grace.

"I tried calling you, but you refused to answer. I decided to pick Grace up early. Is she ready?"

"Of course she's not ready. Rachel its Saturday. My day. You can't simply decide that you want to pick Grace up early. You have to check it with me first."

"I have custody Daniel. I don't have to check it with you," said Rachel snidely.

"We have joint custody Rachel, which means you do have to check with me. It also means you can't limit how long I see my daughter just because you felt like it. Its my time with her," seethed Danny.

"This was why our marriage didn't work Daniel. You are selfish. It was always about what you wanted and what worked for you. Never anybody else."

Danny tried not to let the guilt consume his anger.

"Oh go fuck a duck Rachel."

Everyone turned surprised eyes to Vicki, who looked to be lounging at the head of the outdoor table. Those that knew her could see the deadly glare she was directing at her brother's ex even as she seemed to be loose and relaxed.

"Your marriage didn't work because you couldn't handle being the wife of a cop and a shifter. You knew what you were getting into when you married Dan. Don't blame your failings and short comings on him. You fucked up your marriage all on your own."

Rachel sputtered for a moment, the longest anyone had ever seen her not composed, before replying.

"Watch your language around my daughter," said Rachel lamely.

"She's yours and Dan's daughter. Besides don't act as if you have never cursed in front of her."

"I would never," said Rachel scandalized.

"Except when your angry and yelling at Dan or Stan or anyone else who is conveniently around when you fail."

Rachel blushed and tried to come up with something to say.

"I..."

"Oh save it Rachel. Go back home to your human. Dan will return Gracie tomorrow as is the arrangement."

"I should have gotten full custody," snarled Rachel.

"Be glad you even got joint custody Rachel. You know as well as anyone that if Dan had decided to contest the custody agreement he would have won," said Vicki with an evil grin.

Rachel glared at Vicki, knowing she was right, before turning around without another word and leaving. Everyone continued to stare at Vicki, except Danny who got up to give his sister a big hug.

"I've always wanted to do that. Thank you. You are the best sister ever," said Danny repeating Vicki's sentiment from earlier.

"And don't you forget it," returned Vicki with a grin.

Grace looked at her Dad and her aunt.

"Mommy uses language like that all the time," said Grace quietly.

"I'm sorry I cursed Gracie. I was just a bit upset with your mom," apologized Vicki as she hugged her niece.

"Its okay. Mommy was being selfish," said Grace with a serious expression.

After the food was cooked and happily eaten everyone relaxed in their chairs and chatted. Grace was napping in the hammock and Danny was keeping an eye on her. Vicki was busy thinking about the box of letters hidden in her closet upstairs. Danny glanced over at his sister and noticed her distraction.

He pulled out his cellphone and texted her.

***Whats up babe?***

Vicki read the message and smiled as she replied.

***Not really into the football conversation.***

Danny held in his snort.

***Liar. You like football. What's the real distraction?***

Vicki glared at her brother as she texted back.

***Just something from earlier, between me and Steve.***

***Do you need to get out of here?***

Danny could feel his sister's restlessness across the table.

***I can't leave.***

***Sure you can. In a minute I will call you. Lie and say it was someone else and that you need to take care of some stuff.***

A minute later Vicki's phone vibrated and with barely an upward glance to her brother she answered it.

"Captain Williams."

"..."

"Yes sir."

"..."

"No sir," replied Vicki in an almost startled voice.

Danny tried not to laugh. Vicki was really playing up the conversation that she was having with no one.

"..."

"I'll be right there sir."

Vicki went to stand up and her entire team stood with her ready to mobilize. Steve stood up ready to follow Vicki wherever she went.

"Don't get up."

"But you got a call," argued Ben.

"Yes **I **did. I just have to take care of some stuff. I'll be back in a bit. Dan can I take the Seventy-Two?"

"Its your bike. You can take it anywhere you want. The keys are by the door," replied Danny.

Vicki said thanks and excused herself as she headed inside. She grabbed the keys from the rack by the door, but she stopped herself from entering the garage. She detoured up the stairs and grabbed the ammo box full of letters from her closet before leaving.

"So how did you all meet," asked Dana after Vicki left and they had all returned to their seats.

"We met at school, but it all really started with a dumb question," started Danny, smirking as he looked at Steve.

Vicki enjoyed feeling the wind through her hair as she drove off the base. Even though she had kept her license current, it had been years since she had gotten to ride a motorcycle. She debated where to go as she sped along. For a moment she had debated going to her and Steve's spot, but she quickly vetoed that idea. She wasn't ready yet. Then Vicki thought about going to the beach, but there would be too many people. Finally, Vicki chose the one place she knew no one would look for her. She went to the football field of the high school.

Vicki looked around the field. It hadn't changed at all since high school. Well, the paint had been redone on the bleachers and the mascot signs, and the scoreboard was new, but it looked like the old one. Vicki climbed to the top of the bleachers where she used to sit when she would attend Steve's games and she sat down with the ammo box and opened it.

It took a moment, but Vicki finally found the first letter. It had an ink stamp across the front that said it had been returned by sender. Vicki figured this was the letter her father had returned. Vicki read through the letter and was almost in tears by the end. Steve had apologized for leaving and stressed how much he loved her. He expressed his grief at his mother's death and his father sending him away. He talked about how he wished he could see her one more time, be held by her one more time. Vicki choked on a sob as she searched for the second letter in the box.

An hour and a half later Vicki had gone through only a handful of Steve's letters, but she had read enough. He had written her routinely. He always apologized first and then asked how she was doing. He then would talk about what he was up to and how he thought about her constantly. He talked about what he imagined they would be doing if they had stayed together. Vicki had laughed and cried and fallen in love with Steve all over again through his letters. Vicki reached into the box and instead of grabbing the next letter she pulled out the latest letter. It was dated only two weeks before.

_Dearest Vicki,_

_ I'm sorry I left. How are you doing? I know its been a while since my last letter, but I believe you would understand why. Danny complained the last time I wrote you a letter. He had no idea it was a letter to you, but I was writing it while I should have been writing my report. Normally, I save writing to you for when I am alone, but I couldn't wait to tell you about my day. Also it was the anniversary of when we met and there was so much I wanted to say. But you know this because you have read my last letter. _

_ Not too long ago the team went to a football game at the high school. (It was strange being there without you.) We all got to meet Gracie. I think she liked me. At least I hope she did. I suck with kids, but Danny said I did alright. Had things worked out between us it wouldn't have surprised me if we had a kid by now. Possibly more then one and you would have made sure I wasn't awkward around them. I imagine they would have my hair and your eyes. You would make a fantastic mother. _

_ I think thats what I miss most about you. At least right now it is. Your eyes always seemed to see all the way through to my soul and that never bothered me. I have never met someone with eyes like yours and I hope that I never do. Unless of course its you that I get to meet again._

_ I can't imagine that you've missed me much and if you have thought of me at all I can't imagine you would want to see me again after all this time. I hope one day though that you get these letters and understand just how much I loved you and how much I still love you and how I think about you often. I hope you have found happiness in the years since we parted ways. You deserve all this world could possibly offer. _

_ Forever Yours,_

_ Steve_

_ P.S. I love you. _

Vicki clutched the letter to her chest as she cried. She still loved Steve. How could she not? He was her mate. And although he had hurt her by leaving her, it was hurting both of them to stay apart. Vicki made a decision right then and there to try to make things work with Steve. It would take a while for him to gain back her full trust, but she wanted them to try. Vicki paused to send a wave of calm and happiness to Danny that way he didn't come searching for her.

**Sorry if anyone is a fan of Rachel's. I'm not and I really wish that they hadn't tried to get her and Danny back together because that made me lose a lot of respect for both characters. Anyway, dearies, isn't Steve just the cutest? :D Also I am surprised no one pointed it out, but technically the Harley Davidson Roadster and Seventy-Two are 2012 models and could not be around when Vicki and Danny were in high school. HOwever, I think they are awesome and I ask that anyone who noticed the error, please suspend your belief and pretend that the bikes were around then. Thank you **


	10. Mates in the Way of Mates

**Have no fear dearies. There may be a happily ever after at some point. You will just have to stay tuned, review, and see.**

Danny relaxed back into his chair when he felt Vicki's happiness. For a moment he had felt intense sadness and longing, but he figured she had sorted what she needed to. Danny tuned back into the conversation to find they were talking about mates.

"So shifters have mates," asked Malia.

"Yes we do. Normally just one though," replied Lauren.

"And are your mates normally shifters," asked Kono intrigued.

"Most of the time. Of course there have been a few cases when shifters have mated with humans," said Dana.

"How does that work," asked Chin.

"Its like mating with another shifter except that the human isn't restricted like the shifter," explained Jack.

"Restricted?"

"Well, when a shifter mates they can only be with their mate. Even kissing another person is painful and revolting. A human who is mated to a shifter however doesn't experience the same revulsion," clarified Jack.

"That must be difficult," said Malia.

"It is if the human doesn't want to be with the shifter. The shifter feels what their mate feels. So a shifter would be able to feel their mate be with someone else. It can be very painful if the feelings are not reciprocated," explained Lauren.

"How can you tell if a shifter has mated with a human," asked Kono, barely hiding her glance at Steve.

Danny knew where this question was going and subtly excused himself.

"Well, the first sign is that the shifter spends more time with the human. They will be more tactile with their mate. However, the absolute definite indicator that a shifter has mated with a human is they'll shift for that human."

Kono and Chin glanced at Steve who froze.

"What if they loved a human? They may shift for someone they love, but haven't mated with, right," asked Kono.

"Nope. A shifter will only shift for a human if they are their mate unless in combat," confirmed Ben, "its a very intimate moment."

Steve calmly and quietly got up and headed inside. He made it to the door in time to see Danny trying to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't," said Steve as he chased after Danny and tackled him to the ground.

Danny flipped them, but that didn't stop Steve. Steve pushed right back.

"Why didn't you tell me," growled Steve as he flipped them again.

"What good would it have done?"

"She's my mate Danny. I deserved to know," seethed Steve.

"No! You are her mate and you left her," barked Danny.

Steve completely froze for a moment which gave Danny the chance to throw him off.

"I didn't know. I wouldn't have gone... I would've fought harder... I could have tried," stammered Steve.

"You've had eighteen years to try Steve," accused Danny.

"I didn't know then what I know now. Please Danny. I need to see her. I need to be with her," pleaded Steve.

"No you don't. It doesn't work the same way for humans as it does for shifters."

"Danny I haven't been in a real relationship in eighteen years. Please."

"What about Lieutenant Rollins? Huh? What about her," accused Danny.

"Its always been just a friends with benefits thing. Oh shit. She felt that, didn't she? Vicki felt me being with Catherine. Fuck. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Please Danny. Let me try to make things work with Vicki."

"Steve I can't let you. I nearly lost my sister the first time you left her. I don't think she could survive it if you left her again for any reason."

Steve tried not to think about the implication behind Danny's words about almost losing Vicki.

"I swear Danny. I can make this right. Vicki and I can make this work. Just let me try."

Danny sighed. He didn't want to chance it, however he couldn't take the choice away from Vicki. This was her mate and if they could be together then they should be. Danny nodded his head yes. Steve smiled a face splitting grin. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Vicki's number, which he had gotten in case of an emergency with Danny.

Outside Ben heard a faint vibration near him. He checked his phone, but it wasn't his. Nobody else was reacting so either it wasn't their phones or they were ignoring it. The vibrating stopped for a minute before it started again. Ben looked around again and thats when he saw the phone in the grass next to his chair. He picked up the phone and glanced at the screen. It read 'Steve.' Ben realized that it was Vicki's phone and she must have dropped it when she was leaving.

Ben let the call go to voicemail. _Let him think that she is ignoring him_, thought Ben snidely. He didn't like Steve. Mainly because Steve and Vicki had clearly once had something and Ben wanted to be with Vicki. He hoped that once they kissed they would find that they were mates and they could be together. However, that would never happen with Steve McGarrett following her around like a lap dog.

A moment later the phone vibrated indicating Vicki had a text. When Ben saw it was from Steve he opened it.

**I need to see you. Please.**

Ben wanted to delete the text, but then he got an idea. Now was his chance to get rid of McGarrett for good. Ben sent a text to Steve's phone from Vicki's.

**Sure. Where?**

Inside the house Steve was trying not to do a happy dance at the fact that Vicki had agreed to meet him. He knew exactly where they should meet.

**Our private spot.**

Ben read the text and almost groaned aloud. He had no idea where their private spot was. This could ruin his entire plan. Then Ben realized that he could just follow Steve.

**See you there.**

Ben excused himself and headed around the side of the house. He stripped and changed into a bird. He then grabbed his clothes in his talons and flew up and perched himself on the roof of the house, just waiting for Steve to leave. Steve was still inside grinning at Danny.

"She agreed to meet with me," said Steve absolutely thrilled.

"Yeah? Where?"

"At our spot. Look am gonna head out now. Can you make excuses for me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just go and don't screw things up this time," said Danny with a sigh.

"I won't Danno. Bye," called Steve as he ran out to his truck and drove off.

Danny just shook his head and joined the remaining guests outside. About fifteen minutes later his phone began ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered anyway.

"Williams."

"Hey Dan its Vic. I think I left my phone at the house and I wanted to let you know I am on my way home."

"Oh okay. Wait what do you mean you left your phone here," asked Danny confused.

"I think it must have fallen out of my pocket when I got up from the table. I thought I heard something fall, but I didn't realize it was my phone."

"But if you don't have your phone who was Steve texting?"

"What?"

"Steve was texting you and he said you guys had agreed to meet."

"Well, whoever he was talking to it wasn't me."

"But it was your cell phone."

"But it wasn't me. Check with Ben. He was sitting next to me at the table."

"I can't Vic. He left."

"Why," asked Vicki confused as to why Ben left.

"I don't know he just said he had to take care of something."

"Well, when did he leave?"

"Around," Danny paused.

"Around when Dan?"

"Around the same time as Steve," revealed Danny.

"So. What's your point?"

"Vic what if Ben was texting Steve from your phone."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because deny it all you want he likes you and Steve is standing in the way."

"Dan thats not true. Besides why would Ben want to meet with Steve if he doesn't like Steve?"

"To get him out of the way. Vic if you believe me about anything then believe me when I tell you that Ben views Steve as a threat."

"Dan it just seems sort of ridiculous. Ben using my phone to trick Steve and then what is he going to do? He can't hurt him or kill him."

"You know shifters can do a lot of things and claim they felt threatened," argued Danny.

"But Ben couldn't do that Dan. I don't believe it," said Vicki quietly.

She hated to admit it, but Danny may have a point about Ben. Just then Danny heard a beep over the phone. When he glanced at the phone he saw Steve's face popping up.

"Hold on Vic thats Steve on the other line."

"Okay, figure out what's going on."

Danny switched calls and called Steve's name, but when he heard Steve's voice, he wasn't talking to Danny or into the phone.

"What are you doing here Ben," asked Steve.

Danny listened closely for Ben's reply.

"You just couldn't leave her alone could you? She had finally opened up to me and you just had to barge in and ruin everything," seethed Ben.

"What are you talking about? What did I ruin," demanded Steve.

"Me and Vicki. We are supposed to be mates and you keep getting in the way!"

Danny had heard enough and quickly switched lines.

"Vic, Ben is with Steve and its not good. He's accusing Steve of coming between you two mating."

"Oh shit. Did Steve tell you where we were supposed to be meeting," asked Vicki as she fished her keys out of her pocket and prepared to make a run for her bike.

"He said he was going to your guys' spot. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes," was all Vicki said as she hung up and ran for her motorcycle.

She took off, breaking every speed limit in her efforts to get to the private spot her and Steve had gone to eighteen years prior. She remembered exactly where it was as if she had only driven there yesterday. As she approached she picked up an angry growl coming from the beach. Vicki jumped off her bike and ran in between Steve and the puma circling him.

"Vicki get out of here," said Steve as he tried to pull her behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Stop this Ben," ordered Vicki looking at the puma.

Ben shifted back into a human and stood up, completely ignoring his nakedness.

"Explain to this human that you did not mate with him," demanded Ben.

Vicki froze. _Oh shit Steve knows_, was all she could think. Ben watched as first shock and then pity crossed Vicki's face.

"No. Impossible," said Ben.

"Ben..."

"When," demanded Ben.

"Eighteen years ago," replied Vicki.

"What," asked Ben dumbfounded.

"Eighteen years ago was when I mated with Steve," explained Vicki.

"Which we need to talk about along with why you didn't tell me," said Steve.

"Not now Steve," sighed Vicki.

"Oh no lets talk about it now," said Ben with a wild look in his eyes.

"Lets talk about how you mated with a lousy human."

"Hey," yelled Vicki and Steve.

"What was the matter Vicki? Couldn't mate with a shifter? Had to mate with a weak human," sneered Ben as he started circling again.

"Watch what you say Ben," said Vicki through clenched teeth.

"Why, what are you going to do," demanded Ben.

Vicki just glared.

"What's wrong Vicki? Your main not strong enough to defend your precious human?"

"Don't even think about going near him," growled Vicki.

"Oh I'm going to do more then that. I'm going to kill him and then, you're going to be my mate," said Ben shifting back into a puma.

As he started charging a furious roar emanated from Vicki as she shifted into her main form.

**Oh I am mean dearies, never forget that**


	11. Mains at the Hospital

**Have no fear dearies. There may be a happily ever after at some point. You will just have to stay tuned, review, and see.**

Steve and the puma stopped and stared at the gigantic lioness that stood between them. The puma snapped out of his trance first and growled as he charged Steve again. Vicki let out another ear piercing roar and charged Ben. The two collided and Steve could barely keep track as they bit and clawed at each other. Vicki bit into Ben's neck and threw him across the sand. Ben stayed down for a moment before charging at Steve again. Vicki tackled Ben and snapped at his neck. However, Ben managed to get the upper hand and sunk his teeth into Vicki's shoulder and removed a chunk. She let out a roar of pain.

Steve couldn't look away even as he heard a familiar car approach along with several others. He didn't hear the car door open or close as Danny came running into his line of sight. Danny, though, barely spared Steve a glance as he shifted into his main form to help his twin. Ben was trying to subdue Vicki when an enormous lion sank its teeth into his neck and threw him against a tree. He weakly raised his head to look at the two lions standing together in front of the human he blamed for all of this. Steve, Grace and the rest of both teams, who had followed Danny when he dropped everything and ran off, couldn't tear their eyes from the two proud golden lions.

"Thats Danno's and Aunt Vicki's main forms," stated Grace sleepily from Malia's arms.

"They're both lions," said Chin in surprise.

"They're amazing," said Kono in awe.

"So much for us thinking she had a whimpy main," stated Jack.

"Yeah," breathed out Lauren and Dana.

The two lions growled as the puma attempted to get to his feet. The puma wisely stayed down. Vicki seemed to smile for a moment before she fell onto her side into the sand. Steve and Danny were at her side in a heartbeat, Danny already back to his human form.

"Vic what's wrong babe?"

"Vicki, baby," said Steve as he looked into her pain filled golden blue eyes.

The lioness only had to glance at her shoulder and then her body for the boys to get it. Danny was yelling out orders in a flash.

"Malia put Grace in the car. Chin get me my spare clothes from the trunk. Kono get me the first aid kit and the blanket thats under the front seat. And could the rest of you please get this jackass out of my sight," demanded Danny without so much as looking at Ben.

Everyone jumped to do as Danny ordered. Within moments Danny was sliding on a pair of board shorts as the blanket was draped over Vicki's body. After it was positioned Vicki shifted back into her human form so that the damage to her shoulder could be assessed.

"Oh shit Vicki. You shouldn't have gotten in the way," said Steve as he tried to figure out the best way to treat the wound.

"I couldn't let him hurt you Steve."

"Yeah you could've. Some mate I've been to you," countered Steve as he slowly began cleaning the wound along with Malia.

"You didn't know. Couldn't have known," said Vicki through clenched teeth as pain tore through her shoulder.

"We have to get her to the hospital," said Malia applying a pressure bandage to try and stop the bleeding.

"There's one on base for shifters. We'll go there," said Danny as he prepared to lift Vicki and bring her to the car.

Steve however, beat him to it. Steve picked up Vicki and carried her carefully to Kono's car.

"Kono we're taking yours. Take Danny's back to the house and take Grace with you guys. We'll call with news," said Steve, no part of his statement being a question.

Kono and Danny exchanged keys and even before Chin and Malia could get to the Camaro, the Cruz was speeding away.

"What about Vicki's motorcycle," asked Kono.

"I'll take it," said Chin as he picked up the bike, with the keys still in the ignition.

In the car Steve sat on the floor of the backseat next to where Vicki was laying across the back.

"I should have fought to stay. I should have tried harder," said Steve sadly as he held Vicki's hand and applied pressure to her wound.

"You couldn't have known. And I could have tried to find you," admitted Vicki.

"After the way I left? I wouldn't have wanted to find me."

"Well, ahhhhhh, hindsight is 20/20," said Vicki as the pain continued to overwhelm her.

"True. I'm sorry baby. I will do whatever I can to make it up to you, just please don't leave me," whispered Steve.

"I just got you back. If you think a shoulder wound is going to bring me down you got another thing coming," joked Vicki.

Steve laughed through his silent tears.

"Hey, listen babe. Its going to take some time to learn to trust each other again, but it will come and when it does I would love to make your last letter a reality," admitted Vicki.

"You mean kids," asked Steve in awe of what Vicki was offering him.

"Yeah. I think we could definitely do it," said Vicki.

"I'd love that," said Steve with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you guys start kissing and stuff," said Danny from the driver's seat.

Steve and Vicki laughed before Vicki's laugh turned into a groan.

"Tell Kono I'm sorry I bled all over her car. I'll pay for the cleaning," moaned Vicki.

"You can tell her yourself. You'll only be out of commission for a few days," said Danny.

Steve looked at Vicki's wound and wondered how Danny could think Vicki would be fine in a few days. Vicki looked at Steve and as if she read his mind she answered him.

"Shifters heal much faster then humans. I am only going to the hospital to get the wound cleaned and some stitches. Maybe some pain killers. I'll be fine."

"Thats it," asked Steve dumbfounded.

"Didn't you ever do missions with shifters Steve," asked Danny.

"Thats classified. What I can tell you is I've never seen a shifter be wounded like this."

"Yeah well pray you never get between two shifters again," said Danny stridently.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," said Vicki with a half smile half grimace.

"Yeah that's what I'm scared of," muttered Danny as he rolled down his window.

"Detective Daniel Williams with Captain Williams and Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. We are going to the shifter hospital," said Danny to the guard for the base.

After two guards had checked around the car with dogs, they were waved through.

"A Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, his wife Dr. Kelly, and his cousin, Officer Kalakaua should be arriving shortly with my daughter Grace Williams. Please allow them through."

"Yes sir," responded the guard.

Danny rolled up his window as they made the short journey from the gate to the hospital. When they arrived Steve was hesitant about taking a blanket clad Vicki inside.

"She's barely dressed," argued Steve, "and you're barely dressed," added Steve taking in Danny's board shorts.

"Its a shifter hospital Steve. They see naked people on a daily basis. Now hurry up. Shifters may heal faster, but we still need to be taken care of," ranted Danny.

Steve glared, but quickly picked up Vicki, who had passed out from the pain, and headed inside. The second he stepped through the door they were surrounded by medical personnel.

"Talk to me," said a doctor as a nurse helped place Vicki on a gurney.

"35 year old female. Attacked by a puma," said Danny.

"Where is the creature?"

Steve growled along with Danny.

"The other shifter should be along shortly. He'll have several bites from lions," said Danny with a sadistic smile.

"Okay. Let's move," said the doctor, as Vicki was wheeled away.

Before Steve could even attempt to follow, base personnel were approaching him and Danny.

"Please sirs. We need to take your statements about the events leading up to the patient's injuries," said one of the men in uniform.

"Her name is Captain Victoria Williams," replied Steve irritated at being detained.

"Apologies, Captain Williams."

When Danny kept his mouth shut, Steve turned and found everyone looking at him.

"She was protecting me," said Steve quietly.

"From whom," asked the man in uniform who was taking notes.

"From Lieutenant Commander Ben Harrison," answered Danny through gritted teeth.

"And why was Commander Harrison about to attack you sir," asked one of the men with a suspicious look.

"Its Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. And Commander Harrison believed me to be getting in the way of his mating with Captain Williams," said Steve in aggravation.

"And were you," demanded one uniform.

"Considering I'm her mate, yes I was," replied Steve angrily.

Both uniforms' eyes widened and they took a step back from the irritated man. Although as shifters they could easily handle the human, he was the mate of a captain who clearly was very protective. The blonde standing next to the Commander also seemed to be in a defensive stance when it came to the human.


	12. Home is Where the Heart Is

**This is the last chapter dearies. Included in here is the epilogue. I don't know if I will do a sequel. Maybe if enough people ask for it. **

At that moment Lauren, Jack, and Dana carried a passed out and bleeding Ben into the hospital. They gave Danny and Steve a wide berth as both men growled at the unconscious man.

"I take it that this is Lieutenant Commander Harrison," said one of the uniforms unnecessarily.

"Yes," replied Lauren as orderlies and nurses lifted the unconscious man onto a gurney.

He was quickly whisked away by more doctors.

"Were you three present at the incident," questioned the uniform.

"Yes," replied the three remaining members of Vicki's team.

"We will be needing to take your statements," said the uniform as he approached the three.

The second uniform finished taking Danny and Steve's statements before joining his comrade.

"So what's going to happen to Ben," asked Steve looking at Danny.

Steve knew that shifter law differed from human law and he wanted to know what would happen to the man that had tried to kill him and had injured Vicki.

"He will be charged with the attempted murder of a shifter's mate and the assault of said shifter and his commanding officer. Lets just say we won't have to worry about him for a very long time," said Danny as he stared at the doors his twin had been taken through.

Steve noticed a grimace that Danny tried to hide.

"What's wrong? Did Ben hurt you too," asked Steve worried for his partner and best friend.

"No. Its Vicki. She is in a lot of pain and the morphine hasn't kicked in yet," said Danny as he rolled his left shoulder with a slight groan.

"How do you know that," asked Steve.

"You can feel her can't you," whispered Steve after Danny remained quiet.

Danny barely had to look at him for Steve to have his answer.

"Thats why you two have always been so close. How you two were so in sync even back when we were in school. It totally explains why she said she had trouble breathing when you were exposed to sarin and how you both could feel each others' fear," ranted Steve.

"Steve keep your voice down," growled Danny, "Not many shifters have a connection like Vic and I and we prefer to keep the number of people who know to a minimum."

"How many is a not many?"

Danny gave him a look before sighing.

"Maybe seven confirmed cases."

"In Hawaii," questioned Steve, confused as to how that constituted a few when there weren't many shifters in Hawaii.

"Try ever," replied Danny, much to Steve's surprise.

"Seven in all of shifter history," asked Steve, eyes wide.

"Yes. So keep your voice down."

Steve dropped the subject immediately. He figured he could question Vicki and Danny more when they were away from the hospital. Probably away from the base even. With the way Danny was looking around, trying to figure out if anyone heard them, Steve figured Danny and Vicki's connection would be of interest to many.

Two hours later, Danny and Steve were wheeling a loopy Vicki out of the hospital. Steve was beginning to see that a loopy Vicki was a grabby Vicki as they tried to put her in the car.

"Vicki baby you have to let go," said Steve as he tried to place Vicki on the back seat.

"But I don't wanna," whined Vicki, holding on to Steve's neck with a firm grip.

"But you have to sit in the car and thats not going to work with you holding on to me."

"Oh well I guess we can't get in the car then," said Vicki with a dopey smile as she leaned her head against Steve's chest and closed her eyes.

As Danny tried to pull Vicki off Steve, Vicki started growling and baring her teeth at Danny.

"I'm not gonna hurt him babe. Its just time to go home," explained Danny calmly.

"Will you sit with me," asked Vicki in a small voice as she looked up at Steve through her lashes.

"Of course," responded Steve.

Vicki nodded her head and then disentangled herself from Steve and crawled into the backseat.

"Oh no. I bled everywhere back here," came Vicki's voice from inside the car.

Steve groaned, but dutifully climbed into the backseat with Vicki. Danny closed the door and then hopped in and drove back to his house.

"This isn't home," said Vicki with a pout as they pulled up.

"Yes it is," said Steve as he got out of the car and reached back in for Vicki.

"No its not. Its Danny's home," said Vicki nodding her head.

"Well, thats true," conceded Steve.

"So, its not mine, but I'll stay if you stay," replied Vicki happily jumping into Steve's arms again.

Steve caught her and let out a grunt as her elbow hit his ribs. Vicki just leaned into him and began swinging her feet like a child. When she started giggling Steve realized it was time for bed.

"Come on baby. Its time for bed."

"You staying," asked Vicki sleepily from Steve's arms.

"I suppose I could," said Steve getting permission from Danny with a nod.

"Good because home is where the heart is," said Vicki in a moment of clarity before she fell asleep in Steve's arms.

**Epilogue**

Two weeks later Steve came home to find his lanai doors open. Now that wasn't new considering Vicki had started invading Steve's house almost two weeks before, right after Ben's attack. The two of them had grown closer then they had ever been before. Steve was coming to realize that, even as a human, being the mate of a shifter allowed them to be closer in a way he never thought possible. Sometimes he could swear he could feel her happiness and joy. It was with a new lightness of heart that he found a lioness happily lounging in the sun and sand in his backyard. He smiled before approaching the giant beast and laying down next to it.

The lioness lifted its head and gave Steve a sniff before nudging him with her nose and laying her head across his chest. Steve knew he wouldn't be able to bear the weight for long, but he enjoyed the feeling of having her so close. It was all he had dreamt of for years.

"Hey baby. I'm guessing the doctor gave you the okay to start shifting again?"

The lioness seemed to nod her head as she burrowed further against Steve.

"And you're making up for lost time," joked Steve as the lioness continued to lounge.

The great cat gave him a look, which Steve didn't know was possible, before it was jumping at him. Instinctively Steve put his arms up to protect himself, but instead of having a giant lion pouncing on him a very naked Vicki landed on his chest. Steve was winded for a moment, but that didn't stop him from embracing Vicki. When he got his breathing back under control he smiled at the woman smiling at him.

"Hello."

"Hello," said Vicki as she leaned down to kiss Steve.

"I see you are feeling much better," said Steve as he leaned up and gave Vicki another kiss.

"Ehmmm much," said Vicki against his mouth.

"So I was thinking dinner tonight," mumbled Steve, loath to break the kiss.

"Hmmm thats means I have to get dressed," responded Vicki between kisses.

"Nonsense," said Steve as he pulled off his shirt.

"I thought we were going to dinner," said Vicki, not really complaining about Steve being shirtless.

"No I said we should have dinner together. I never said where," said Steve reaching for his belt.

"Hmmm so what did you have in mind," finally managed Vicki.

"I bought steaks," said Steve with a grin as his pants hit the sand.

"Best dinner ever," said Vicki with a matching grin pulling Steve in for another kiss.

**I said there was a happy ending. And look dearies, even some sexy times. :**


End file.
